Keeping A Secret
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: It shouldn't have happened...but it did, and now Sam Manson has to make a choice of letting Danny know her secret or keep it hidden forever...the only problem, is that everyone in the ghost zone, including Vlad Plasmius, is after her, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: So this is a story idea that won't leave me alone at idea plus some other that involves an evil Danny Phantom...so let please read on!**

**Chapter 1: Intoxicated**

Sam woke up with a gasp and ran to the restroom. Her stomach was churning and she made it to the toilet just in time to release her bile. As she released her contents she thought about her recent events. It's been three weeks, about three weeks since that night.

As she rested her head against the side of the cold porcelain toilet, she couldn't help but let out a cry. She couldn't be…there was no way…this had to be some sort of mistake. Maybe she was coming down with the flu, stomach ache…or perhaps she ate something that her body didn't like. As her mind tried to come up with excuses she got up on shaking legs and went to brush her teeth. She couldn't stop the tears forming.

It was only one night, and they were both intoxicated which was something neither of them ever done before. But of course she should have known better. Paulina Sanchez had invited her along with Danny and Tucker to the party in hopes of seeing the "Ghost boy", but Sam never thought she would gain something from that night.

It had started off normal though she was upset and grumbling to the two boys as they walked over to the Sanchez household.

"Relax Sam; if you still don't want to be there then we can leave." Danny said smiling. Sam simply rolled her eyes, but she was still thankful that he somewhat cared about her feelings. As the trio entered the household, she was the only one not surprised by all the fancy disco and colorful lights. The music blared loudly around the house and there were beer bottles almost everywhere. Couples were making out in corners and on the couch. Others had gone upstairs to the bedrooms to do the rest. Sam scoffed in disgust and stayed behind the boys. She felt the gazes of the other boys in the house staring at her. She shuddered with disgust. She just had to wear her slimming black dress. She went to have a seat on the couch and made sure to stay as far away from the snogging couples.

She wasn't sure how many minutes or hours had passed by, but when Danny had returned he smelled like alcohol. Sam had been drinking some punch, even though she knew it had alcohol. She could feel a slight buzz in her head and she was feeling tipsy, but even then she knew she could control herself.

"Heey Sam." Danny said smiling like an idiot. Sam slightly smiled and patted the seat next to her. Danny laughed and plopped down beside her. "Sooo having fun?" He asked. Sam only smiled. Danny pouted, "Sam? Do you want to leave?" He asked. He may have been under the influence but he still cared for her. Sam nodded.

"N-no, I don't want to ruin to your fun." She said, but paused as she saw Tucker flirting with Star, "Or Tucker's." She added chuckling. Danny looked in her direction and smiled.

"Well, _I_ am booored." He slurred. Sam smiled and took another sip from her punch. She turned her head to look at the couples dancing and kissing and wished she could have someone who loved her that much. When she turned her head back she was surprised to find Danny so close to her.

"Ah!" She said with a startled gasp. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Sam…do you want to…do what those couples are doing? Is that why you frowned?" He asked. She hadn't even realized she was frowning until he mentioned it. She looked down; it was like Danny knew what she wanted. She wanted to just kiss him.

And that she did.

She had caught herself and Danny by surprise. But she was even more surprised when Danny had deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through his unruly hair as he leaned in more. She could barely comprehend the music and the other teenagers as he pulled away from her gently and started kissing down her jaw line.

"D-Danny..." She breathed out and he smiled. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her more with hunger and want. He smiled into the kiss.

"How about…we take…this upstairs?" He said through kisses. She let out a small moan in reply and he picked her up gently. She smiled lovingly at him as he took her to one of the unoccupied bedrooms. He closed the door behind them and locked it. He then went to the bed and they resumed their little make out session.

Sam moaned as he touched her and caressed her gently everywhere. He was sweet and gentle even if he was intoxicated. That night had been special even if he won't ever remember it. The next morning was anything but peaceful. She had woken up much earlier than Danny and she had to suppress a scream when she woke up curled into him, naked. She got up as gently and quickly as she could without waking him up. She held back tears as she grabbed her clothes and hurriedly got dressed. Unlocking the door she exited and closed it. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages. She had a dozen from Valerie and too many to count calls from her parents. With a sigh she looked around and snuck out the house, if anyone had saw her leaving the house at this time of day she would be ruined. Everyone would think the opposite of her and she really didn't want to face any ridicule.

She was able to escape that day because Danny could only remember blurs. She remembered sighing with relief when he had told them about it.

"I swear guys; I know I did it with someone! I just don't know who!" He said. Sam nearly choked on her milk when he said that.

"Why would you want to know?" Tucker asked as he looked at Sam with a strange look. Danny rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Because Tuck, I want to see who she is and why we even did it in the first place. I mean…was it just a heat of the moment thing or do we actually like each other that much?" He wondered. Sam held back her answer. As much as she wanted to tell him…she didn't want to risk their friendship. Besides, it was fine if he didn't know. Just as long as nothing drastic happened. Of course she still worried over him finding out.

And now, as she stared at her reflection, she knew that this was something drastic. But she had to make sure that her conclusion was true. She was only seventeen and she felt stupid for not taking precautions. But what could she do now? With a sigh she dialed Valerie's number and asked her for a favor.

**So right now the story is rated T but I'm not sure if I should put in M...I might change it to M because I might add in a lemon...or I might not...so right now it's a T. But if you think it should be an M then please let me know. The kiss was a little...well...you know...intense...but I don't think it's a major problem...so I kept it at T. Please let me know though...hehe you would've thought that me being a writer I might be able to know the rating of my stories XD**

**oh...and what do you think of a fanfiction involving an evil Danny? Yay or Nay?**

**Please review!**

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 2: Tests**

"You want me to get _what_?" Valerie asked again. Sam sighed as she paced the floor.

"Valerie _please_, I need you to get me that test." She said with a begging tone. She hoped and prayed to god that this was just a sickness passing through. But somewhere in the back of her my mind she knew it wasn't. Valerie sighed.

"Fine, but what are you going to do if you are pregnant?" She asked. Sam stopped pacing. She hadn't really thought about that. She wouldn't abort it because not only is it wrong, it's against her standards. She ran a hand through her black hair.

"I honestly don't know…I mean what if it inherits something from Danny? How will the adoptive parents handle it? Plus it is mine _and_ Danny's kid…if he ever found out about it…what would he think of me?" She said groaning. Valerie sighed softly.

"Ok, I've got the test…are you sure that you think you are pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes…just please don't let anyone see you." Sam pleaded.

"Will do. See you in a few Sam." Valerie said and hung up. Sam put her phone and flopped down on her bed. She was so screwed. If she did turn out to be pregnant…she would have to spend nine months taking in ridicules, questions, mockery, and scorn.

She frowned and got up off her bed. With a sigh she looked at herself in the mirror. She gently lifted up her shirt and examined her stomach. She was a little bloated…nothing major. She placed the palm of her hand gently down on it and sighed.

Moments later Valerie came into her room gasping for air. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Geez, what did you do? Run all the way over here?" She asked. Valerie glared daggers at her.

"Geez, not even showing and already you're acting all hormonal." She replied reaching into her small bag, "Here's your test." She said as she went to sit on the bed. Sam smiled and took it from her friend's hand.

"Thanks Val." She said and she went inside the restroom.

Inside the restroom Sam was being indecisive. She stared at the small pink box in her hand and took in deep shuddering breaths. Just a quick test and the answer will be revealed.

"Come on Manson, you can do this. You've fought off dozens of ghosts with Tucker and Danny, so you can most certainly do this." She said to herself. But she still hesitated. She really didn't want to know the answer. She just wanted to pass it off as a minor thing.

After minutes of debating she finally did it. She left on the counter and walked out of the restroom.

"Well?" Valerie asked. Sam shrugged.

"We won't know until about three or two minutes." She replied. Valerie nodded.

"So have you figured out what you are going to do?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah…I'm going to keep it." Sam said looking up at the ceiling. Valerie didn't say anything. Sam walked back over to the restroom door and paused. She turned back to Valerie, "I'm scared." She said. Valerie walked over to her friend and enveloped her into a hug.

"Sam, everyone gets scared at times like this. But, we need to know. _You_, need to know. And if you are pregnant, I will be there to help you and so will your friends." She said. Sam tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

"What if Danny finds out? What am I supposed to do then?" She asked. Valerie sighed.

"I…I'm not sure…" Valerie said. Sam sighed and sniffled.

"He's gonna hate me Valerie." She said weakly.

"No, no Sam he won't hate you. Danny will never hate you." She said. Sam shook her head furiously, "Sam, calm down. We can look at the test together." She said. Sam nodded and wiped her eyes clean from tears.

"Ok…" She said and she hesitantly turned back around to face her bathroom door. Taking a deep she reached out for the handle. She opened the door and flicked on the switch. The test was still on the counter just like she left it. Taking in shaky breaths she slowly reached out for the test. "Here…you look at it first." Sam said closing her eyes.

"No Sam, this is your test. You look at it." Valerie said calmly. Sam faltered a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She finally opened her eyes and with a sudden movement she threw the test away. "Well?"

Sam stopped past her and walked into her room, "It was negative." She said looking away. Valerie smiled.

"Well that's good right? I mean now-," She started but got cut off by Sam letting out a sob.

"It was positive alright? It was fucking positive!" Sam said angrily as she stared out her window. Valerie was speechless…she didn't know what to say. What could she say? Her friend was pregnant…what was she supposed to do?

"Sam…we are going to get through this together alright? Even if Danny isn't going to know or be able to help, I'm sure your parents are going to help you raise the kid. And you have me and the other two to help." She said. Sam tried to smile, she really did…but she couldn't.

"Val…I'm scared…I have a _living _human inside of me…and not just any human…Danny's flipping child! And let's not forget the best part! The child is going to probably inherit Danny's ghost half genes!" She said, "How am I going to explain _that_ when the baby is born?!" she asked. Valerie winced. She knew about his ghost form, the trio of friends finally agreed to tell her because she had earned their trust. She was able to accept it because she knew that Danny was naturally a nice person and she learned to get past all his mistakes and forgive him.

"Sam, it's ok to be scared. You have the right to be scared, heck I would be scared if I was you. But Sam we are going to get through this." She said. Sam only sniffled and walked over to the window. She could see Danny in the distance fighting with some ghost.

"Ok…ok…just…_please_ don't let Danny find out _ever_." Sam begged. She turned her head away from the glass and made eye contact with Valerie.

"Sam…are you sure? Danny might be able to help. This is his kid after all. How is he going to react when he finds out that you kept this secret from him? How will he react when he finds out that you kept his _own_ _child_ away from him?" She asked. Sam shook her head.

"I don't know ok? I don't know…but Val, I can't risk it. My friendship with Danny…is the most important thing to me. And I don't want it to go down the drain. And believe it or nor but I am…happy right now…as strange as it seems…having this baby…knowing who it came from…I'm elated…and I don't want to lose any of this." She said, "Please…just promise me." Sam pleaded. Valerie sighed and looked away.

"I'm probably going to regret this…but yes. I promise." She said. Sam sighed with relief.

"Thanks Val." She replied. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I got to go." Valerie said walking towards the window. Sam chuckled and shook her head. With a wave of her hand she said goodbye to her friend and watched as she transformed into the _Red Huntress_ and flew out the window. Sam placed her hand on her stomach and smiled softly as she watched Danny capture the ghost and fly off.

**Yay :D how fabulous is this? So...how ****_will_**** Danny react to all this? Do you think Sam is making the right decision? How will her friends and family react? Do you think her parents will kick her out? **

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please type in the review box!**

**Byez!**

**~Madeline =) **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keeping A Secret**

**A/N: Yay! I am so glad you guys are reviewing! I have brought ye a new chapter! Be sure to stick around for the chapter preview at the end of the chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

Sam sat on the couch in her living room. She was nervous, she was edgy, and she was antsy as she waited for her parents to come back home. She had decided to tell her parents about her pregnancy rather than let them find out by looking in her trash or something but she wasn't sure how they were going to take this…but then again her parents were unpredictable.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Her grandmother suddenly asked. Sam was startled out of her thoughts at the sound of her grandmother's voice.

"Oh…grandma, I didn't see you there." Sam said looking up. Her grandma smiled.

"You'd be surprised at how quiet I can be." She said, "Now tell me, what's got you so worked up?" She asked. Sam sighed and started fidgeting with her hands.

"Well…I…I'm pregnant." She said. She closed her eyes waiting for her grandmother's reply. But instead she felt a pair of arms squeezing her tightly.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Her grandma said. Sam was taken aback.

"What? I thought you were going to be angry." Sam said. Her grandma chuckled.

"You'd be surprised my dear." She said with a slight hint of mischievousness. Sam raised an eyebrow. Before she could utter anymore words the front door opened.

"Sammykins! We're home!" Her mother said. Sam felt her heart race. Her palms got sweaty and she was getting nervous.

"Calm down Sam, they'll understand and if not then I'll make sure they do." Her grandma said. Sam smiled, but it was strained. Her parents both walked into the living room and smiled their cheery little smiles.

"Sammykins, is everything ok?" Her mother asked. Sam nodded. She felt her feelings deflate and come rushing out all in one. She broke down and cried. Sure she was excited, sure she was thrilled, but deep down…she was scared. She was horrified. "Sammykins what's wrong?" Her mother asked as she saw how distraught her daughter was.

"Mom…I'm…I…I'm so sorry!" Sam cried. Her mother dropped the bags she was carrying and ran to her daughter.

"Sammykins are you ok? What happened?" She asked as she gathered her into her arms. Sam clung to her mother.

"I-I didn't mean to…it just happened. I know I should have been smarter and make the right decision…but I wasn't in the right state of mind. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." Sam said hugging her mother tightly. Pamela glanced up at Jeremy with a worried look.

"Sam, sweetie, your father and I would never hate you. Now why don't you tell us what's wrong." She said gently removing her daughter's arms and looking at her. Sam sniffled and looked at bother her parents.

"I'm…I mean…I," She started but she was choking on her words. Her parents and grandma all looked at her with encouragement.

"Go on Sam. It's ok." Her grandma said. Sam took in a deep breath.

"I'm…pregnant." She said squeezing her eyes tightly.

At that moment it was like a time bomb went off. The whole room became silent. Pamela and Jeremy stared at their daughter with shock. They were honestly stunned by the whole thing.

"You…you're joking right Sam?" Her mother asked with a pleading look. Sam released the breath she didn't know she was holding and shook her head.

"I wish I was." She replied. She opened her eyes and looked at her dad. He looked calm…perhaps a little _too_ calm.

"Dad…please say something, anything." She begged. Jeremy stared at her.

"What can I say Samantha?" He asked. She stood up and walked to him.

"Tell her something Jeremy. Your daughter is in tight situation, she needs to know you still care for her and that you don't think poorly of her." Ida said. Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his glossy blonde hair.

"I don't think poorly of you Sam and I'm not angry. I guess I'm disappointed. I thought we raised you better than that." He said. Sam looked down.

"Sammykins…if you are…what people say, _sexually active_ then you could have told us." Her mother said, "We could have gotten you some birth control pills or something like that." She said causing Sam to blush.

"Mom, I'm _not_ sexually active. If anything, he's the only guy I would probably ever have sex with." She said, "But that's not the point."

"We know Samantha, but we are only saying that we could have taken the right precautions and steps." Jeremy said. Sam didn't say anything.

"How did you get pregnant first of all?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"I went to a high school party with my friends…I drank the punch and I guess I forgot how crazy kids are these days. I know I should've known better…and I shouldn't have gone, but I guess I'm kind of happy I did." She said. Her parents raised their eyebrows.

"Are you saying that you are happy about getting pregnant?" Her father asked.

"I guess…I mean I'm not all that thrilled with having to put my whole life plans on hold, but I probably wouldn't change anything if I had the chance to." She replied.

"So are you going to keep the child?" Her mother asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah I am…I know, I know, you guys probably think that this is the worst decision ever, but I know that I am the only one capable of taking care of this kid." She said.

"What do you mean?" Pamela asked.

"Let's just say that the father…has some minor genes that the adoptive system might not be able to handle." She said. That was a bad move on her part.

"Wait, _minor _genes? Is the father psychotic or something?" Jeremy asked, "Better yet, who _is_ the father?" Sam looked away.

"Promise me you won't get mad or confront him?" She asked. Her father sighed.

"Sam _tell me_ who the father is." Her father said in a serious tone. Sam sniffled.

"I can't tell you." She said. Her father stared at her.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…he's not included." She said. Her parents stared at her.

"Why not? Did he not want to be involved?" Pamela asked standing up. Sam shook her head.

"No…I didn't tell him. I don't want him to ever find out." Sam said.

"Samantha I don't think that is a good idea. Whoever this boy is might want to be included, I mean if he finds out-!" Her father started.

"He's _not _going to _ever _find out. I won't let him." Sam said folding indignantly. Her mother placed her hands on her hips.

"And _why_ not Samantha? He has as much of a right to know." She said. Sam exhaled sharply.

"Because I don't want to drag him down too!" She said loudly. Her parents stared at her, "I don't want to have to make him ruin his life by telling him he has a kid. He deserves to have a happy life even if _I_ can't." She stated. Her parents gave her sad looks.

"Sammykins, we know you mean well, but perhaps this boy is willing to put aside his dreams to help out. It's not easy and it's not fair to let you do all the hard work." Her mother said.

"I know…but compared to all he's done for those he helps…this is nothing." She said, "He already has enough trouble in his life, I don't need to screw it up more by bringing him into my mistake." She said.

"Sam, it's not just your mistake. It takes two to do it." Her father said.

"Yeah I know, but…if you knew what he has to do and what he goes through then I'm sure you guys would understand." She said. Her mother walked up to her daughter and wrapped her into a hug.

"Sam, the hardest thing to do ever, is to raise a child on your own. Children need everything, they need your love, food, shelter, clothes, and you're unending attention. They require all the basic needs in life including protection." She said, "Children are a blessing, but they are a lot of work. And if you're a single parent, especially a female parent, then it's twice as hard because not only do you have to raise the kid alone, you have to carry it inside you for nine months." She said.

"I know…but I won't be alone. I have my friends to help me…including you guys. Right?" Sam asked looking at her parents.

"Yes Sam, you'll always have us to be there for you…but wouldn't you rather have the father with you in the birthing room to help you when you need it the most?" Jeremy asked.

"I guess I would…" She said, "I'll…I'll tell him when I'm ready ok?" She said. Her parents nodded.

"Whatever you wish Sammykins." Her dad said smiling.

"It's not going to be easy," Pamela said chuckling, "but, if that's what you want then congratulations Sammykins." She said smiling. Sam grinned.

"Thank you for understand and not throwing me out." She said happily and hugged her parents tightly.

"Oh Sammykins, we would never throw you out. You're our baby girl and no matter what you do, we will always love you. Including your little bundle of joy that's inside of you." Her mother said giggling. Sam smiled and stepped away from her parents.

"And if they did ever throw you out, I would send both of them all the way to Hong Kong." Ida said smirking. Pamela and Jeremy faltered a bit and Sam chuckled.

"Thank you so much." She said. Her parents smiled and resumed what they were doing.

"Well now, I'll start looking for baby cribs and paint for the nursery!" Her mom said smiling with excitement. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just make sure it's dark colors." She said with a laugh. Her mother playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"Oh _Samantha_, children like bright primary colors." Her mom said. Sam playfully glared at her mom.

"Mom, I didn't like primary colors." She replied before opening the front door and going outside. She took a deep breath and began to make her way to the Nasty Burger.

**XxXxXxXx**

"So, Danny Phantom has managed to create a new heir to the throne."

"That means that the female will be in more danger along with the child." An observant said. Clockwork sighed and pressed a button on his time staff, he shifted from his adult self to his kid self. The current image of Sam walking changed to another one of a ghost holding her hostage. Sam was yelling and the ghost was laughing evilly as it held a small bundle in its hands.

"If Danny Phantom doesn't know about his child then we are doomed. By keeping it a secret she is becoming more liable for ghosts to take." Another observant said. Clockwork sighed once more and shifted from a kid to a middle aged man.

"Yes, I know that. I also know that she is going to regret keeping this hidden, but then again, I know everything." Clockwork said smiling changing into his old man personage.

"But what about Dan Phantom or Plasmius? If either one of them escapes and finds out then surely the human world will be destroyed and they will be able to control the girl and raise the child as his own." The first observant said.

"That is why we must destroy the girl and the child!" The second one said. Clockwork rolled his eyes and changed back to his kid self again.

"That's the problem with you observants; you are all action and no talk. You shoot the gun before you even think." He said, and then he clicked another button on his staff, "That is why I am going to just watch. Danny Phantom will not fail, he hasn't before and he won't now."

"And if he does?" The observants asked.

"Then I will personally kill the child myself along with the human girl." He replied as he stared at the image of Sam holding her child while cowering in fear.

**Phew, another chapter done! I am glad many of you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry if the chapter was long.**

**So what did you think of Sam's parents? Were their reactions what you expecting? And do you think Sam will ever tell Danny? What about Clockwork? Do you think Danny is going to win or will he fail?**

**Geez, can't you guys just feel the tension already? By the way someone's going to find out about this secret in the next chapter!**

**Question: Who's going to find out first? Is it...**

**A) Tucker Foley**

**B) Danny Fenton/ Phantom**

**C) Paulina Sanchez**

**D) Jazz Fenton**

**Please review guys!**

**~Madeline =)**

**Next Chapter preview:**

_**"Ember? Skulker? What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked as he got up from the debree he created when the said ghosts had blasted him.**_

_**"What does it like we are doing? We are trying to destroy the ghost prince!" Ember said. Danny raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"Ghost prince?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Danny! A little help please!" Sam cried as she was being cornered by Skulker.<strong>_

_**"I got you now human." He said firing up his ecto cannon. Sam closed her eyes tightly and placed a hand over her belly protectively.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Are you her friend?" A nurse asked. He nodded as he looked up at her.<strong>_

_**"Is she ok?" He asked. The lady sighed and looked around.**_

_**"Sir, you're lucky she wasn't too badly injured otherwise she would've lost the baby." She replied with concern. His eyes widened.**_

_**"Baby?" He said. She gave him a confused look.**_

_**"You didn't know?" She mumbled quietly, "Sir, the lady you brought in... is pregnant." She replied. And without another word he felt himself freeze and he passed out cold.**_

**So do you guys like chapter previews? I might include chapter previews in the story if you wantor if I get positve reviews on this. Oh and yes the end of the preview gives a little hint on the question. But the person finds out a little earlier in the chapter. Just saying. Have a good day or night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I honestly thought no one was going to even look at this, of course I still would have continued writing this, but I'm glad you guys are actually reading it! **

**I got a lot of positive reviews on reaction to Sam's pregnancy by her parents. I'm guess I did a lot better than I thought. O was orginally going to have them kick her out...but something compelled me to re-write a different way. I guess I'm glad I did.**

**Chapter 4: The Attacks Begin**

As Sam walked to the Nasty Burger, she couldn't believe that she had a small human baby inside of her. But what she still couldn't believe was that she had sex with her friend. Sure she dreamed and fantasized about it sometimes, she just couldn't get a grip on the fact that she was carrying Danny's child inside of her.

As she approached the teen hot spot site, she felt herself get nervous. _What if they know? What if they can see through her disguise? Or her lies?_ She wondered to herself. _But why does that matter? When I start to show…they're gonna know anyways, might as well just accept it now._ Her conscious said to her. Sam sighed as she opened the door. The smell of meat and fries made her stomach churn. Gasping she ran to the restroom and opened the door. She ran into the first vacant stall and hurled this morning's breakfast into the slightly clean toilet. As she threw up she didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Sam?" A voice said. She froze at the sound of the voice.

"What do you want _Paulina." _She said as she got up. Paulina stared at her with shock.

"Are you…are you bulimic?" She asked. Sam stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Paulina pursed her lips.

"Really? Do _I_ _look_ or _seem_ like the type?" She asked as she tried to stop her giggles.

"I don't know I mean you're a flipping _Goth_." She replied while looking at her nails. Sam chuckled.

"Touché." Said replied, "But no Paulina I'm not bulimic." She said. She knew the truth was going to come out sooner or later. She just hoped it would have been later rather than sooner. Paulina's eyes widened and she held back a gasp.

"You…you're…you got…" She started as she stared in shock. Sam sighed and looked away.

"Yes Paulina. I'm pregnant. Ok? Just…if you're going to tell everyone…don't make me sound bad." She said. She flushed the toilet and she passed by Paulina to go to the sink. Paulina let out a scoff.

"I was gonna say horribly sick, but wow…I never thought you would get knocked up. Did this happen at my party?" She asked. Sam nodded as she spit the water from her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah it did. And I must admit that it was the best night of my life." She said. Paulina looked at her.

"Even though you got pregnant?" She asked. Sam smiled.

"Especially since I got pregnant." She replied. Paulina pursed her lips.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone." She said with a smirk. Sam laughed.

"Right and I'm the queen of England. Seriously though Paulina, why wouldn't you want to tell everyone? Isn't your life all about causing pain to others and bringing people down?" She asked facing her. Paulina smiled.

"Yeah, it is, but…no matter how much I hate you and your loser friends, you are still a girl and I still abide by the girl code. Besides, you're going to have more trouble with that baby than what a few high school teenagers can do." She said. Sam cracked a small grin.

"Wow…thanks." She said. Paulina smiled.

"No problem. But just remember that I still don't like you. And tell Danny that he has gotten cuter over the years, but he still has no chance with me." She said before walking out of the bathroom. Sam shook her head and stared at her reflection.

"Whoa…she almost seemed human…I'm _really_ going to have to forget that." She said walking out.

Upon exiting the bathroom she managed to get used to the smell of greasy meat and fries, even though it made her feel slightly queasy. She found her friends sitting at their usual spot and she smiled. She tried to cover up her bloated stomach as best as she could, hoping they won't notice a difference.

"Hey guys." She said. They all smiled at her.

"Hey Sam." Danny and Tucker said smiling.

"Sam, you look…a bit paler. Are you sick?" Danny asked with concern. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been feeling under the weather lately, but I'm sure it'll pass." She said smiling; _sure it will once you've hit your second trimester_ her mind said. She mentally flinched at the last thought. Just then she heard Danny gasp.

"Great, looks like I've got another ghost to chase." He said with a groan. And just like that a blast came from outside and was sent directly at their table. The trio gasped and they all hurried from out of the table. Sam narrowly missed the blast as she jumped out of the way. Danny looked around and made sure it was secure. "Going ghost!" He said as he got into a fighting stance and let the two glowing white rings travel up and down his body changing him from human to ghost. He flew up into the air and looked around.

Just as he was about to say something a blast from out of nowhere knocked him to the ground. He let out a groan as he got up from the sidewalk he crashed into. He looked up in a daze and felt his eyes widen.

"Ember? Skulker? What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked as he got up from the debris he created when the said ghosts had blasted him. Skulker and Ember both glared down at him. Ember played a chord on her guitar and it sent two pink fists aiming in Danny's direction. He manage to doge the first one, but got hit by the second one. "ouch." He muttered as he got up once again from the giant hole in the concrete. Ember flew down closer to him and scowled at Danny.

"What does it like we are doing? We are trying to destroy the ghost prince!" Ember said. Danny raised an eyebrow. He didn't know there was a ghost prince here.

"Ghost prince?" He asked. Ember rolled her eyes.

"Geez, you need to study more." She replied. Danny shrugged off her comment and started to blast ecto beams at her.

"Funny, so what do you guys want?" He asked. Ember dodged all his attacks easily.

"I just told you. We want the ghost prince destroyed." She said, Danny scoffed and managed to shoot her with one of his ice beams. Ember yelled as she was thrown into a building.

"Well last time I checked, there was no ghost prince." He said. Ember floated out of the building.

"Yeah, that's we thought until now." She said. Danny was confused even more. Whoever this ghost prince was, he had to find him and keep him safe.

"So why do you want to destroy him?" He asked. Ember scoffed.

"As if you didn't know." She spat out and turned a knob on her guitar and played another set of strings that sent a blast of energy hurtling towards Danny and sending him crashing into the Nasty Burger.

Meanwhile Sam was busy trying to escape Skulker who had spotted her as she was running to get the thermos from Tucker.

"Slow down human and this will be less painful." He said smirking. Sam kept running and trying to dodge every blast sent her way.

"Why the heck are you chasing _me_? Danny's the one you want!" She said. Skulker laughed.

"Don't worry, the whelp will get what's coming to him, but for now you are a more worthy prize." He said firing a net. The net managed to ensnare Sam who fell down to the ground in pain. She had her hands covering her belly and her eyes shut tightly.

"How am I the better prize for now?" She asked as she tried to get out of the net. Skulker chuckled. Tucker saw Sam stuck in the net. But he also saw her holding her stomach. The fear in her eyes made him a tad bit confused and he tried to connect the dots. He crept closer listening to the conversation for as long as he could.

"You hold the whelp's child don't you?" Skulker asked. Sam's heart stopped for a second. Tucker froze. _She holds the whelp's child? But Danny's the only whelp we know._ Tucker thought, _Unless Sam is holding…_Tucker's eyes widened as he came up the answer. _She's pregnant with Danny's kid?! Does Danny know?_ He wondered.

"How did you know that?" She asked. Skulker chuckled once more.

"Word travels fast in the ghost zone. But did you know that your child will be the most powerful ghost in the world? He can bring destruction to the ghost zone and to yours as well." He said. Sam felt her breath hitch. Tucker crept closer with the thermos and was beyond shock.

"So what, you're trying to kill my child?" She asked. Skulker smiled.

"You catch on pretty quickly. But yes, that's exactly what I am doing. We don't need another Pariah Dark ruling the ghost zone." He said. Sam thought quickly.

"But he's going to be raised right!" She said, "He won't be evil." Skulker merely laughed.

"So you say, but did you know that are others who will try to take you child and raise him? There are plenty of evil ghosts out there who are willing to create him into the perfect image of Pariah Dark. Not only that, they might even _give_ him _to _Pariah Dark. That and since your little boyfriend doesn't know, how can he protect you and his child?" He asked. Sam didn't speak. Skulker grinned, "Thought so." He said. _So Danny doesn't know? But why, it's his kid._ Tucker thought charging up the thermos.

Skulker walked over to Sam who started to squirm and struggle in the net.

"Relax; I'll make it quick so you won't be able to feel a thing." He said. Sam felt her heart start to race.

"Danny! A little help please!" Sam cried as she was being cornered by Skulker.

Danny, who had managed to catch Ember, heard Sam's cry and looked down. He gasped as he saw Sam tangled in a strange glowing net and Skulker blocking her path.

"Hang on Sam!" He said as he rushed down towards her direction.

Skulker smiled at Sam evilly.

"I got you now human." He said firing up his ecto cannon. Sam closed her eyes tightly and placed a hand over her belly protectively. She felt a sharp pain shock her whole body and she couldn't contain the scream that came out.

"Sam!" Tucker screamed as he saw his friend getting electrocuted. He rushed over there as fast he could and opened the thermos up.

Sam screamed and writhed in pain as the electricity became more intense. She tried to get out of the aim of fire, but the net prevented her from doing just that. Then, she suddenly felt the pain disappear, but she couldn't stop her body from convulsing. She felt to weak and her eyes felt too heavy.

Danny felt his rage grow as he heard Sam's scream of pain. He rushed at Skulker and knocked him into a wall. Skulker yelled in surprise as the halfa shot multiple ecto beams at him and destroyed his ecto cannon. Tucker finally made it just in time to save Skulker from the worst beating of his life and sucked him into the thermos. Danny turned to Sam and flew to her. Sam moaned in pain.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Danny asked. Sam held her stomach protectively which went unnoticed by Danny but not Tucker. Tucker was still in shock because of his new found revelation. But he didn't dare breath a word about to Danny for Sam's sake.

"Hospital!" Sam cried in pain, "Take me…to the hospital!" She said louder. Danny scooped her up gently in his arms.

"Danny be extremely careful with her." Tucker said staring at Sam. Danny nodded.

"Don't worry Tuck, I will." Danny said. But Tucker stopped his friend once more.

"Seriously Danny, take her to the emergency center and make sure she gets immediate help." He said. Danny gave his friend a weird look but flew as quickly as he could. Tucker stared after his friend and hoped to god that Sam was going to be ok.

Upon approaching the hospital Danny looked around and turned into Danny Fenton. He ran in the building as gently as he could since he was holding Sam.

"I need a doctor!" He said. The nurses rushed upon seeing Sam gasping in pain.

"What happened?" One nurse asked checking her pulse. Another one came with a gurney and took Sam from him.

"She got hit by a ghost ray." He said. The lady nodded and looked worriedly at the girl.

"Can you please fill out these papers? The sooner you do the sooner we can contact her parents." The lady said. Danny nodded and took the clip board from her. He began to fill in the information needed.

As the doctors rushed Sam to a room, she grasped her stomach and let out tears.

"Please hurry." She said. The doctors gave her worried looks. They made it to the room and hooked her up to machines and tried to stabilize her body.

After checking her, the nurse looking after Sam gasped and ran out to the hallway.

"Where's her friend?" She asked one of the other nurses.

"Who?" he asked.

"Her friend, the boy she was with." She said.

"In the hallway sitting." He replied while looking at her skeptically.

"Thanks." She said, ignoring the look he was giving her, and ran to the hallway. She saw Danny and rushed to him.

Danny was answering one question on the paper: _Is the patient pregnant or has she given birth recently?_ He chuckled and was just about to answer "no" when the nurse suddenly called to him. Danny looked at her in shock and he felt worry and some other emotion surge through his heart.

"Are you Ms. Manson's friend?" The nurse asked. He nodded as he looked up at her.

"Is she ok?" He asked. The lady sighed and looked around. Danny stood up and stared at the lady. The lady inhaled sharply.

"Sir, you're lucky she wasn't too badly injured otherwise she would've lost the baby." She replied with concern. His eyes widened. He felt the clip board and the pen drop from his hand and fall onto the floor.

"Baby?" He said. She gave him a confused look. She thought he had already known. She nodded slowly at him. Danny felt he room spin faster around him. This had to be a mistake. Sam couldn't be pregnant. It had to be a different Sam. It _had _to be another person.

"You didn't know?" She mumbled quietly, "Sir, the lady you brought in... is pregnant." She replied. And without another word he felt himself freeze and he passed out cold. The nurse called for help and they took him to another room.

Sam woke up in the hospital room and felt herself panicking. Was the baby ok? Did the baby die? Does Danny know? Is he mad?

All these questions swam through her head and she felt fear grip her. She was worried about the baby and about Danny's reaction. The doctor came in with an unreadable face.

"Glad to see you awake Ms. Manson." He said. Sam looked at him with a fearful look.

"Is my baby ok?" She asked. The doctor exhaled sharply before answering her.

**YAY! Another long chapter! Hehehe...so what do you think of Paulina's little promise? Do you honestly think she is going to keep her word or is she going to spread the news? What about Tucker? Now that he knows do you think he is going to keep the secret safe or will he tell Danny? And whoa...Danny knows about Sam being pregnant...do you think she is going to tell him? And what about the baby?! Is the child going to be ok?**

**Oh my gooshness please review!**

**Byez!**

**~Madeline =)**

**Next Chapter preview:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You...you're...when?" Danny asked as he walked through the door to her hospital bit the inside of her cheek.<strong>_

_**"It happened three weeks ago." She muttered. Danny stared at her.**_

_**"Who's the father?" He scoffed.**_

_**"Why do you care?" She asked. Danny felt jealousy swell inside of him andhe folded his arms across his chest.**_

_**"Jusy curious." He replied.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You guys won't believe what I just I heard! Sam Manson is pregnant!" She said with a smirk. The others gaped.<strong>_

_**"No way." He said. She nodded.**_

_**"Yes, now come on, we got some work to do." She replied with malicious intent.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sam, you do know you're gonna have to tell Danny." Tucker said. Sam sighed and looked away.<strong>_

_**"Why does everyone keep telling me that? I'll tell Danny when I'm ready!" She said standing up and walking away. Tucker sighed and stared up at the ceiling with grief.**_

**Cha[ter previews are cool right? They help me with writing the next chapters and fixing them to make them more awesomer! Well have a good day, night, or afternoon guys!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter is born! Warning this is another long one...sorry .**

**Chapter 5:**

Sam gripped her sheets tightly and waited for the doctor's answer.

"Don't worry Ms. Manson, your child is ok." He said. Sam released the breath she was holding and smiled with relief.

"Thank god." She said. The doctor smiled.

"You must be the first teenager I've seen who _actually_ cares about the child." He said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The doctor chuckled.

"Well I've seen many teens come in here pregnant, and they mostly seem disappointed if their child is still alive." He said. Sam gasped.

"Why would they be disappointed? Heck I almost had a heart attack back there when I got hit." She said. He smiled.

"Well that's good. At least there are some teens who love their children deeply." He said. Sam smiled but then it fell.

"What about my friend?" She asked. The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked up from the paper he was looking at.

"Oh, he passed out when we told him about your current state. And your pregnancy." He said looking back down. Sam's eyes widened.

"What?!" She yelled, "How much does he know?!" She asked looking at him. The doctor jumped at the sudden urgency in her voice.

"He just knows about your pregnancy Ms. Manson. Is there anything else?" He asked. She sighed with relief.

"Geez, scared the crap out of me." She said. The doctor wrote something down.

"Ms. Manson, who is the father?" He asked. She stared at him quizzically.

"Why do you ask?" She said. He held the paper out to her.

"Well fine, you can write it down if you want. We just need to have both parents on the sheet." He explained. She sighed and took the paper and pen from him. After writing Danny's name down she handed it back to him.

"Is that your friend's name?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know and I want to keep it that way." She replied. He nodded.

"Well, good luck with that. But these types of things don't stay a secret forever Ms. Manson." He said after writing down his signature. He then gave her a small white slip.

"What's this?" She asked. He smiled.

"It's your appointment. You're going to have to start coming to these appointments so we can update on your child." He said.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"Meaning, that we can check your baby's heart rate, the body, the organs, perhaps even the gender. But that won't come until later on." He replied. Sam smiled.

"Cool. I can't wait to hear it's small heart beat." She said. The doctor chuckled.

"I've heard it changes you once you hear it." He said before walking out the room. Sam smiled to herself. She was about to drift off into space when the door opened again.

"Did you forge-Danny?" Sam said with a gulp. Indeed it was. Danny stood there in her room with a confused expression.

"You…you're…when?" He asked as he walked through the door to her hospital room, Sam bit the inside of her cheek and felt her palms start to sweat.

"It three weeks ago." She muttered. Danny stared at her.

"Who's the father?" He scoffed. Sam looked away.

"Why do you care?" She asked. Danny felt jealousy swell inside of him and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Just curious." He replied sourly. Sam held back a laugh.

"Really? That's the best excuse you could come up with?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Sam, who is the dad." He asked. She wanted to say _you_, but she decided against it. She didn't want to ruin his life or face the rejection of him.

"He's not included so don't worry." She said. Danny frowned.

"Don't worry? Sam it's my job to worry. I want to know who the creep who got you pregnant is." He said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Look Danny, I really don't want to talk about him. Ok?" She said. He sighed.

"Fine…fine don't tell me." He said bitterly. She was confused at how he was acting.

"Why are you acting so jealous?" She asked. He blinked.

"I'm not jealous…I'm…just…worried." He said indignantly. Sam chuckled.

"Sure, whatever you say Mr. Jealousy." She said. He laughed. He then noticed the small piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked. She looked down.

"Oh it's my appointment for the baby checkup. It's next week." She replied. Danny smiled.

"Cool, can I come with?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked, "It's not even your kid." She said, _well that was big lie_ her mind said. She mentally frowned. It hurt like heck to even say that…but what he doesn't know won't hurt him…hopefully. Danny looked away from her.

"Well…I've always….wanted to go…to one of those kinds of things." He said. Sam shook her head.

"Danny, it's not a field trip." She said scolding him. He blushed.

"I know…but still can I come?" He asked. She cracked a small smile. _At least he still cares even if he doesn't know_ she thought.

"Sure Danny. You can come. But be sure to be at my house around twelve." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"So…have you decided on any names?" He asked. Sam chuckled.

"Danny, I'm barely into the first trimester and already you want to know the name?" She said jokingly. He shrugged.

"Hey, better no time like the present." He said smiling wide. She chuckled.

"True." She said. Just then the door busted open and in came her parents.

"Sammykins thank goodness you're alright!" Her mother said. Sam smiled uneasily.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson." Danny said standing up. The couple smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for saving her Danny." Pamela said smiling. Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem." He said. The couple smiled at him then went to their daughter.

"Are you hurt? Is the child ok?" Pamela asked. Sam smiled.

"The baby is fine mom." She said. Her parents sighed with relief.

"Good, I don't think I want to lose my grandchild yet." Jeremy said. Sam smiled.

"Oh, mom here's my first appointment." Sam said. Pamela took it and smiled.

"Good, saves me the trouble from making one myself. How are you feeling Sam?" Her mother asked. Sam yawned.

"Tired, I feel _really_ tired." She said. Her mother smiled.

"Well, we best leave you to your rest now. Come along Jeremy." She said walking to the door. Jeremy followed swiftly. "You too Daniel." Pamela said. Danny cringed at the use of his full name, but he followed after them while waving one goodbye to Sam.

**XxXxXxXx**

The next day at school a girl was running around looking for a certain group.

"Hey! You guys!" She said as she approached the table. Dash who was talking looked up and waved at the girl.

"Hey Star, what's up?" He asked. Star smiled sweetly, but yet it had a sort of evil look to it.

"You guys won't believe what I just heard! Sam Manson is pregnant!" She said smirking. The others gasped.

"No way." Dash said staring at her. Star nodded.

"Yes, it's true!" She said at them all. The others murmured amongst each other.

"Wow…that is so shocking…wait till the whole school hears this!" Dash said high fiving Kwan. Star smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes, now come on, we got some work to do.: She replied with malicious intent. Dash looked at her skeptically for a moment.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" He said. Star rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She pressed a few icons and then pressed play.

"Star! Guess what!" Paulina's voice said through the phone.

"What?" She asked. Paulina let out a squeal.

"I just found out that Sam Manson, that creepy Goth chick that always hangs out with Danny and Tucker, is pregnant!" She said laughing. Star ended the recording there. Dash stared in shock.

"Whoa…" he said. Then he smiled and looked at his friends, "Looks like we got some things to spread." Dash said. The others in the group hollered in agreement and they marched around school spreading the news. But they all failed to notice Star's eyes flashing red and a wide smile on their face.

At the hospital, Sam was just being released when Tucker came running in.

"Is it true?" He asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Is what true?" She asked. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"That you are carrying Danny's kid?" He asked. Sam looked around before kicking him in the shin. Tucker let out a cry of pain. "What the heck Sam?!" He half yelled. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Just go ahead and shout it to the whole world Tucker." She said angrily, Tucker rubbed his bruised shin, "And _yes_ I am carrying his child. How did you find out?" She asked. Tucker glanced around warily.

"I overheard Skulker talking about it with you when he was about to electrocute you." He said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Wait…if you heard it…then Danny could have-!" She started but Tucker shook his head.

"Relax Sam, Danny doesn't know." He said. Sam calmed down a little bit and sat in the chair closest to her.

"Thank the heavens that he is clueless." She replied running a hand through her hair. Tucker looked away.

"Sam, I know you think that you're doing the right thing here…but what if those ghosts attack again?" He asked with concern.

"Tucker it was just a onetime thing. Next time I'll be prepared." She said with a huff. Tucker sighed and stared at her.

"Sam, you do know you're gonna have to tell Danny." Tucker said. Sam sighed and looked away from him.

"Why does everyone _keep_ telling me _that_?" She said standing up and walking away. Tucker let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling with grief.

"What does she have to make everything so complicated?" He wondered aloud.

All the while, they didn't notice a figure hidden in the shadows, watching with green curious eyes and a shocked expression on their face.

**Whew, how was that? How about a round of applause for Danny wanting to go to that appointment? Wasn't that cute? How aboutSam's choice? Is she being stupid and unreasonable? Or is she being smart? And whoa, Tucker knows now?! What the heck? What about Star? Do you think a ghost is over shadowing her? And if so, which ghost, is it...**

**A) Vlad Plasmius**

**B) Dan Phantom**

**C) Penelope Spectra**

**D) Walker**

**Ok, now on to the real jazz, so now that we have gotten to the appointments, stuff is about to get real. Since this is about pregnancy I am going to be showing what happens during the pregnancy all the way to the birth (gross huh?) So I'e been thinking, should I change the rating to an M? I mean this is just talking about pregnant women, nothing wrong with that right? I mean there's not going to be any sex, but some minor references to it, nothing major. So should I change the rating or keep it as is? I'm not sure at all. So please help me out guys!**

**Well, questions? Comments? Concerns? Opinions? Please type them all in the review box! Thank you!**

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =D**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_**"Paulina!" Sam shouted angrily across the hallway. The said latina girl gulped and turned to see and angry soon to be parent storming her way. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone!" She seethed. Paulina smiled nervously.**_

_**"I-I didn't. I only told Star, but I didn't think she would blabber it all to everyone." She said trying to explain it all. Sam rolled her eyes.**_

_**"At least no one knows about the father right?" She asked holding the bridge of her nose. Paulina let out a nervous chuckle.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny smiled as the doctor showed them the small raisin sized image of Sam's child.<strong>_

_**"Wow, the baby looks incredibly healthy Ms. Manson." Doctor Markus said writing down some notes. Sam smiled. Doctor Markus smiled as he moved the image, "Well the organs are growing nicely and so is the spine. And oh! Look at that, the heart is beating at the right normal speed." He announced. Sam and Danny froze.**_

_**"H-heart beat?" Sam asked. The doctor smiled.**_

_**"Yup, would you like to hear it?"He asked. Sam nodded. The doctor pressed some buttons on the machine and she and Danny could hear a small "thump, thump" noise. Sam couldn't help but cry. Here she was, sitting with Danny in the small office, listening to her baby's heart pumping.**_

_**"Wow...you were right...once you hear the heartbeat...it changes you." Sam said letting out a small shaky chuckle of joy. She held onto Danny's hand tightly. Even though he didn't know aboout her secret, she was glad he could come. **_**This is your baby Danny****_ she thought happily._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Danielle?" Sam said looking at the small girl. She nodded and looked at Sam with a soft smile.<em>**

**_"Congrats." She said hugging her friend. Sam smiled and hugged the small girl._**

**_"Thanks." She replied. Danielle smiled once more before snuggling into the warm arms of her mother._**

**Yes...I included Danielle...only because this story called for it. I mean...doesn't this make it much better? But, if you think Danielle shouldn't be in this story, then review and let me know. I haven't written the next chapter yet (Silly me) but I will once I hear from you guys! So let me know if you want Danielle to be in this story or not :D**

**Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! Enjoy my friends! I think you'll love this one ;D Warning this contains things that happen during during a appointment for pregnant women. It might not be that intense, but just a fair warning so you won't be like 0-0 Oh my glob...so yeah...**

**Chapter 6: Small visits and Surprises**

As Sam entered her school building she noticed all the stares people were giving her. As much as she tried to ignore them, she felt like they were increasing. She held her books tightly to her chest and she tried to keep her head up as if to say, _I don't care._ But the stares continued until one girl pushed by her and said something.

"I always knew you were a slut." She said laughing. Sam bit back her comment and continued on. Her right eye twitched as she passed a group of girls who were laughing at her.

"Well, if it isn't the little knocked up princess herself." One girl said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sam!" A familiar voice cried out. Sam spun around and saw Jazz running to her, "Sam why didn't you tell me?!" she cried out once she reached the Goth girl.

"Tell you what?" Sam asked as she continued walking. Jazz sighed.

"That you were pregnant. I had to hear it from Dash instead." She replied. Sam stopped walking.

"How did Dash find out?" She asked. Jazz shrugged.

"I don't know, but the whole school is buzzing about it. How did this happen?" Jazz asked. Sam sighed in irritation.

"Jazz, I swear if _you_ don't stop asking the questions I am going to flip out." She replied while squeezing the life out of her books. Jazz slowly backed away from her a little bit.

"Sorry…but can I ask who the dad is." Jazz asked. Sam sighed, she might as well know.

"Sure, the dad is your brother." She said. Jazz froze and stared at Sam.

"What?" She said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah…but Danny doesn't know so don't tell him." She said. Jazz shook her head.

"Wait, what?" She said. Sam sighed and let her shoulders drupe a little.

"Yeah…I haven't told him and I'm not going to." She said as she held up her hand to stop Jazz from asking questions, "The reason being is because I don't want to drag him down. Danny has done so much for everyone and I don't need to burden him anymore." She said. Jazz sighed.

"Sam, I know you mean well, but this isn't just your kid. This is also Danny's child…and keeping it from him isn't going to help anything." She said. Sam sighed.

"It will help me, besides; I don't want to ruin our friendship. I love Danny, Jazz…I really do, and if three years isn't enough to show him or at least register in his brain, then fine…at least let me keep his friendship." She replied. Jazz frowned sadly. She knew Sam loved Danny…but she understood Sam's reason.

"Well…better hope he doesn't learn he's the father because then we are gonna be screwed." Jazz said. Sam nodded but spotted the person she was looking for.

"Paulina!" Sam shouted angrily across the hallway. The said Latina girl gulped and turned to see an angry soon to be parent storming her way. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone!" Sam seethed. She felt her hormones rage out of control. Paulina smiled nervously.

"I-I didn't, I only told Star, but I didn't think she would blabber it all to everyone." She said trying to explain it all. Sam rolled her eyes. She looked at Paulina with a death glow.

"At least no one knows about the father right?" She asked holding the bridge of her nose. Paulina let out a nervous chuckle and looked around.

"Paulina?" Sam said through her clenched teeth. Paulina simply smiled.

"Yes?" She squeaked. Sam let out a low growl.

"Does anyone know who the father is?" She asked. Paulina slowly nodded.

"Yes…no one knows how Star knew…but she did." Paulina said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"How did Star know?" She asked. Paulina shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that she said Danny Fenton was the father and then she left." She said. Sam felt her heart sink.

"Has anyone told Danny yet?" She asked. Paulina shook her head.

"He hasn't been here at school…and if he has, no one has seen him." She said. Sam nodded.

"Great…another thing to add to my list of worries." She muttered and walked away. Paulina shook her head walked the other direction.

The next day went smoothly as no one at the school said a word to Danny out of respect. Sam was partially grateful and she waited at her house for Danny to show. It was eleven fifty one and appointment was in a few minutes. Danny showed up at exactly twelve and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked. Sam slowly exhaled and nodded. The walk to the hospital was anything but normal. Neither one had said a word until they arrived at the current destination.

"You wait here, I'll go sign in." Sam said smiling. Danny nodded and glanced around the small waiting room. Dozens of mothers were waiting outside. Some were smiling and chatting. Others were reading magazines or staring at Sam in disapproval. Sam came back with a sour face and glowered at one of the staring mothers.

After a few minutes of waiting a nurse in a clue outfit came out.

"Samantha Manson?" She called. Sam stood up and held onto Danny's hand. Sam smiled lightly at the lady and followed her into the selected room. Sam wasn't feeling at that nice that day and once she stepped into the room, she felt herself getting mad. She glanced around and saw a strange machine and her eyes widen.

"Are those stirrups?" She asked nervously. The lady smirked and smiled.

"Why yes, we need that for when the doctor does the procedure." She said with a slight laugh. Sam glowered at her darkly and she felt her face flush red.

"So where's the doctor?" Sam asked. The lady sighed.

"He'll be here soon." The lady said with a face that said she didn't really care. Sam scoffed in disgust and Danny smiled awkwardly. The nurse then handed Sam some clothes.

"You'll need to change into these." She said smiling as she handed over a hospital gown. Sam scowled and looked at the lady.

"Listen here lady; Do you get a kick out of this crap or-!" She began but Danny stopped her.

"_Alright_ Sam, let's calm down for a sec." He said grabbing her arm. Sam scoffed.

"Hey, it's her fault for getting a job that works with hormonal women." She replied smiling at the nurse.

"She's very sorry ma'am. She's just a little tense with the devices." Danny said smiling friendly. The lady nodded. Sam huffed and the nurse left.

"About time she left." She replied. Danny rolled his eyes.

"You could be a little nice Sam. They do have sharp objects here that they can use." He said making her wince. With a sigh she began to push Danny out.

"Ok mister, you need to leave." She said. Danny's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked, "I didn't even do _anything_!" He pouted. Sam laughed.

"Word to the wise, when it comes to pregnant women, you don't have to do anything. Plus I do need to change." She said. Danny blushed.

"Ok, noted and right, silly me." He said and he hurriedly scampered off. Sam sighed and eyed the stirrups evilly.

After changing she called Danny back in who arrived with a man name Doctor Markus.

"Hello Sam." He said with a smile. Sam tried her best to be nice.

"Hi…" She said. He chuckled.

"I take it you are nervous about the stirrups?" He asked. Sam chuckled.

"How could you tell?" She asked sarcastically. The doctor laughed.

"Well, I wish there was another way around it, but it needs to be done." He said. Sam felt her stomach drop with dread and she walked to the horrible invention on earth with hesitation. Upon arriving to it the doctor helped her get her legs in, but she noticed Danny was on the same side with the doctor and she blushed.

"Ok Danny come over here." She said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Because you do not need to see the same view as the doctor." She said. Danny nodded.

"Oh…_oh_!" He said blushing a dark shade of red as he finally understood her. He quickly to Sam's side and tried not focus on the doctor doing his thing…he felt extremely awkward. After the doctor finished his examination he smiled.

"Well Ms. Manson, now we get to the best part of the visit." He said. Sam smiled and went to put her clothes back on. Danny turned the other way and tried his best not to peek.

Sam stepped over to a table and followed Doctor Markus' instructions and laid down.

"Fair warning, this is going to be cold." He said. Sam nodded and hissed when the cold gel like substance touched her belly. After doing a few things the doctor got the ultrasound up and running.

Danny smiled as the doctor showed them the small raisin sized image of Sam's child. Doctor Markus smiled.

"Wow, the baby looks incredibly healthy Ms. Manson." Doctor Markus said writing down some notes. Sam smiled. Doctor Markus smiled as he moved the image, "Well the organs are growing nicely and so is the spine. And oh! Look at that, the heart is beating at the right normal speed." He announced. Sam and Danny froze.

"H-heart beat?" Sam asked. The doctor smiled brightly.

"Yup, would you like to hear it?" He asked. Sam nodded. The doctor pressed some buttons on the machine and she and Danny could hear a small "_thump, thump_" noise. Sam couldn't help but cry. Here she was, sitting with Danny in the small office, listening to her baby's heart beat pumping.

"Wow…you were right…once you hear the heartbeat…it changes you." Sam said letting out a small shaky chuckle of joy. She held onto Danny's hand tightly. Even though he didn't know about her secret, she was glad he could come. _This is your baby _Danny. She thought happily, _this is your baby. _

As Danny listened to the small heartbeat, he felt his heart soar. He couldn't believe what he had been hearing. Even though the kid wasn't his…he felt like it was. Just by hearing the sound coming from it, made him wish the baby was his kid. He looked at Sam who was crying and holding onto his hand. He smiled lovingly at her and wanted to run a hand though her hair and caress her cheek lovingly, but despite his wishes, he knew it could never happen.

After the appointment Danny dropped Sam home, but the young pre-mother got the surprise of her life when she saw his clone sitting on her bed.

"Hey Sam." She said smiling. Sam held back a yell and looked at the small girl.

"Oh…don't sneak up on me like that!" Sam snapped. Danielle slightly winced but nodded.

"Sorry, I just came to same hi." She said Sam smiled.

"Hey Danielle. How are you doing?" Sam asked as she hugged the small girl. She smiled.

"I'm doing fine. I actually came…because well I heard you were pregnant with my cousin's child." She said. Sam looked at her.

"How did you know?" She asked. Danielle only smiled.

"I have my ways…any ways…I came to ask something." She said. Sam smiled.

"What is that?" She asked. Danielle took in a deep breath.

"Well…since Danny is almost technically like my father…does that mean that you are holding my baby sister or brother?" She asked. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She said. Danielle smiled.

"And does that make you my…sort of like…my mom?" She questioned. Sam smiled at the young girl.

"Oh Danielle, of course it does." Sam said hugging her. Danielle smiled.

"Awesome." She said happily. Sam grinned.

"Danielle?" Sam said looking at the small child. The said girl nodded and smiled.

"Congrats." She said to Sam and hugged her. Sam smiled and hugged the small girl back tightly.

"Thanks." She replied. Danielle smiled once more before snuggling into the warm arms of her mother.

**XxXxXxXx**

Danny was busy chasing Spectra and didn't show up for school. Spectra had popped up out of nowhere and said she was looking for the ghost prince.

"Seriously, there is no ghost prince!" Danny cried out as he shot at Spectra, the woman simply smiled.

"So I guess you didn't hear or rather she didn't tell you." She said. Danny raised an eyebrow and paused. Spectra sighed, "Wow, you really are clueless huh?" She said. Danny scowled and she shrugged. "Oh well. So let me help you out. Haven't you wondered why the ghost keep asking for the ghost prince?" She asked Danny nodded, "Well, the ghost prince can be born from when a ghost has sex with a human…of course it goes for halfas too." Spectra said smiling, "And guess what Daniel, you had sex with a certain someone and you got her pregnant. So now she carries a halfa inside of her, and not just any halfa, your own son, the new _ghost prince_." She said. Danny felt light headed for a moment and Spectra took this as a chance to suck up his emotion.

"What? But who…?" He asked. She smiled.

"Why Daniel, it's someone very close to you. The only girl who you know that is pregnant." She said. And that's when it all clicked. The secrecy, the nervousness, and the touchiness that happened when he asked about the dad, the anger, and the sad look she gave him the other day.

"Sam…?" He whispered. Spectra laughed and made a gun sign with her hand.

"Bingo. Your little girlfriend is carrying your child and she kept it a secret from you." She said laughing. Danny felt the world spinning around him. He had to see Sam; he _needed_ to see her now. With a new sense of urgency he captured Spectra while she was distracted and raced to Sam's home. He felt different emotions, anger, sadness, grief, happiness, and most of all betrayal. Why hadn't Sam told him sooner? It had been a week already and she had plenty of time to tell him. So why didn't she? What made her so afraid to tell him that she was pregnant with _his_ kid?

He arrived at Sam's house and changed back to Fenton. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by her parents.

"Where's Sam?" He asked before they could say hi. Pamela answered first.

"She's at school taking the child development class. Why?" She asked, but Danny didn't stay to answer. Instead he took a running start and made sure know was looking at he transformed into Phantom and flew to Casper High.

As he flew at top speed he remembered hearing his child's heartbeat. The sound of it made his heart swell with joy. But then he remembered Sam's words, _it's not even your kid _and his eyes flashed a dangerous dark shade of green. He had to get answers, _now_.

**Oh my gooshness, Danny knows! What do you think is going to happen? Is he going to be super angry with her? Will her never want to talk to Sam ever again? How will Sam react? Is she going to regret not telling him? Ooooooh so many questions!**

**Sorry for the suckish Danielle/ Sam moment. I'm not that best at writing those things, I'll try to make better ones in the future. Sorry for the horrible language. My friend wrote this chapter and I am much to lazy to proof read and check over the thing, so again sorry!**

**Questions? Concerns? Comments? Opinions? Please type them all in the review box! Thank you!**

**Byez!**

**~Madeline =)**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_**"It is true Sam?" Danny asked looking at her. Sam was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say,  
>Is it true?" Danny asked once more.<strong>_

_**"Is what true?" She asked snapping out of her chance. Danny continued his intense stare.**_

_**"The baby, is it really mine?" He asked. Sam sucked in a sharp breath.**_

_**"How did you-?" She began.**_

_**"Spectra, she told me when Iwas trying to get rid of her." He said sharply. Sam looked away.**_

_**"Yes...it's true." She said.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maddie and Jack looked at their son with grief.<strong>_

_**"Danny...that's...I'm speechless." Maddie said. Danny sniffled.**_

_**"Mom, dad, I didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly I didn't..." Danny said huggint them tightly. His parents hugged him back and tried to calm him down.**_

_**"Danny, it's gonna be are going to help out Sam in any way possible." Jack said.**_

_**"But how? We live in separate houses." He said. Maddie sighed.**_

_**"Looks like we better find you guys a place to live so that you can be with her at all times." she said. Danny nodded.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"So young Daniel has decided to create his own offspring huh? Well, looks like I'll have to pay a little visit." He said smiling evilly.<strong>_

_**"Now wait just a minute...how are you going to do it? Surely the halfa will not be merciful if his mate or offspring are in danger."Another voice replied.**_

_**"Ah, so nice of you to come...Dan."**_

**Uh oh...seems like trouble is a brewing guys. Better take cover, it looks like all hell is about to break to loose...Please reivew!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I kinda got side tracked. Any ways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Secrets and Answers revealed**

Danny raced to the school in top speed and stopped in an alley across from it. He changed back to his original self and rushed inside. He looked around with a look of anger. Students that passed by him tried to avoid eye contact and moved out of the way.

Danny walked until he spotted Sam at her locker, with a look of determination he approached her.

Sam had just gotten back from puking in the restroom and she was currently gathering her things that she needed for her class, when she turned around she gasped in surprise as she saw Danny close to her.

"Whoa Danny, where's the fire?" She asked with a smile, but the look he gave her made her gulp, "Danny what's wro-," She started but got cut off by him.

"Is it true Sam?" Danny asked looking at her. Sam was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. "Is _it_ true?" Danny asked once more. Students passing by them started to slow at the oncoming scene and watched. Sam continued to stare at Danny.

"Is what true?" She asked snapping out of her trance. Danny continued his intense gaze.

"The baby, is it really mine?" He asked angrily. Sam sucked in a sharp breath. She felt her palms become sweating and she didn't know what to do. She felt tears start to build up, but she would let them fall.

"How did you-?" She began, only to be cut off again.

"Spectra, she told me when I was trying to get rid of her.," He said sharply. Sam looked away and bit back a sob.

"Yes…it's true." She said. Danny nodded and backed away from her. Sam stared at him and felt her breathing hitch. She felt some tears slide down her cheek. The teens in the hallway stared in shock at the whole thing. Sam finally noticed their stares but didn't say anything.

"So, let me get this straight, _we_ had sex and you kept in hidden?" He asked causing her to wince. She nodded. Danny laughed, "_Wow_, you must have had a pretty damn good laugh when I asked you and Tucker about it. Heck you must have been really _proud._" He snarled. Sam looked at him.

"No Danny, it wasn't like that." She said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Then _what_ was it like Sam? I thought we were close enough friends to tell each other secrets." He said. Sam looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Danny I wanted to tell you. I really did but I was scared-"

"-Oh _please_ Sam, you have got to be kidding me-"

"-I wasn't think straight and when I found out I was pregnant…I was afraid of what you would say-"

"-Afraid of what _I_ have to say? You're carrying my flipping child-!"

"-Danny you have to understand!" She finished off. Danny stared angrily at her. Sam inhaled deeply, "I-I didn't want to cause you any more problems-," She started.

"-Well good job with that Sam, because you started a new one-" He snarled.

"-But Danny this was filled with good intentions. Believe me." She said. He glared darkly at her.

"Why should I?" He said. Sam didn't speak, "Tell me something Sam, if I hadn't found out, would you have _ever_ told me?" He asked. She looked away.

"No…I wouldn't have." She stated honestly. Danny exhaled quickly. He started to pace around in the circle the students created.

"Geez, I feel like an idiot, way to go Sam, way to go and screw up everything." He said not knowing the amount of pain those words held. Sam dropped her books causing Danny to look at her.

"You honestly think I wanted this?" She asked, "I never meant for this to happen Danny, we were drunk and intoxicated-!" She began.

"And you decided to use that time to go and do _that_?" He asked. She sighed.

"You know what, forget Danny! I didn't want to tell you because of _this_! I didn't want to face this ok? I didn't want to." She said crying furiously now. Danny just stared at her; he looked down at her stomach that seemed to stick out more than it did last week.

"I have to go…I can't…ugh, I just can't look at you right now." He said and stormed off. Sam stared at him. She was breathing hard and trying to swallow the lump in her throat as she looked around and tried to blink back tears. She stared at the students staring at her. Without another thought she ran over the long forgotten books and into the bathroom. Her emotions were swirling out of control and it made her sick to her stomach. She threw up before flushing the toilet and crying once more. She cried for a few minutes before calling her mother to come and get her.

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

Danny arrived at his home and phased through the door. He walked to the stairs hoping his parents wouldn't spot him, but today was just not his day.

"Back so soon Danny-boy?" Jack's cheerful voice asked from the living room. Danny winced and turned around. He was ready to respond with a _yes_ but instead he ended up bawling his eyes out in his dad's arms. Maddie came out a moment later and saw the scene.

"Danny, sweetie, are you ok?" She asked with a gasp. She ran to her baby boy and pulled him into her embrace. She felt Danny's wracking with sobs.

"It's mine." He said hoarsely, "Oh geez…mom its mine." He cried. Maddie stared at him with confusion.

"What is sweetheart?" She asked.

"The baby! Sam's kid…it's mine." He said crying harder. Maddie and Jack looked at their son with grief.

"What? How?" They both asked.

"It was at a party. I knew I shouldn't have gone and that it was stupid, but I didn't think I would do something like that." He said.

"So what are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to be involved…despite what she says." He replied.

"Danny…you still seem upset." His mother said. Danny nodded.

"It's what she said…she said that if I hadn't found out…she would have never told me." He said.

"Danny…that's…I'm speechless." Maddie said. Danny sniffled and stepped out of his mother's embrace.

"Mom, dad, I didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly I didn't." Danny said hugging them both tightly once more. His parents hugged him back and tried to calm him down.

"Danny, it's going to be ok, we are going to help Sam out in any way possible." Jack said. Danny took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"But how? We live in separate houses." He said. Maddie sighed. She was beyond shocked. She never thought her son would be a father at this age.

"Looks like we better find you guys a place to live so that you can be with her at all times." She said. Danny nodded.

"But first…Danny what happened to Sam? After you confronted her, was she…upset?" His mother asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah…" He said fidgeting. His mother placed her hands on her hips.

"Was she also _crying_?" She asked. Danny felt his mouth run dry. He didn't want to let out the answer.

"Yes…" He let out. His mother sighed.

"Danny I am so disappointed in you." His mother said. Danny looked away. He should have known better, "I must say though…Sam is a very brave girl." She replied. Danny raised any eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. She smiled.

"Because she was risking her own life and dreams just so you could have some." His mother said smiling. Danny looked away. He hadn't thought of it that way. "Now you need to go and apologize to her right now." His mother said. Danny shook his.

"No," He said, but the look from his mother made him explain, "I mean I will…but not now. I still need some time to think to myself." He said. His mother nodded along with his father. Danny smiled weakly then silently went upstairs to his room.

As he did he didn't notice the small silver bug watching the scene. It flapped it's metallic wings and zoomed in with its red like camera eyes.

On the other side of those cameras a sinister face was watching with interest.

"So young Daniel has decided to create his own offspring huh? Well looks like I'll have to pay a little visit." He said smiling evilly. He set down a small thermos, which had a dent that resembled a face, down on the table and chuckled amusingly. He wanted to destroy Daniel for what he did and he knew just how to do it. "Oh you better watch out Daniel, because _Uncle_ Vladdie is going to make you pay." He said with a evilly laugh. Just then another figure emerged.

"Now wait just a minute…how are you going to do it? Surely the halfa will not be merciful if his mate or offspring are in danger." Another voice replied.

"Ah, so nice of you to come…Dan." Vlad said smiling. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Why am I here again?" He asked. Vlad sighed.

"I brought you here to help me steal the girl along with the child. I want the child to be left alone." He said. Dan's ears perked up.

"What about Sam?" He asked. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"You can do whatever you want to do with the little brat, but the child remains unharmed." Vlad said storming out. Dan chuckled darkly.

"Can't wait." He replied with a smile as he stared at a different camera that showed Sam crying softly in her room.

**OMG! What is going on here?! What do you think of Danny's reaction? What about Sam? Was Maddie right about her being brave? Is Danny going to hate Sam? What do you think Vlad and Dan have planned?**

**And no, Dan is NOT going to rape Sam later on in the story...geez...he may be evil, but I think somewhere in his cold dead heart, he secretly has feelings for Sam, he just hasn't seen it there before because...well...he lost his human self...**

**Well, questions? Comments? Concerns? Opinions? Please leave them all in the review box!**

**Thanks!**

**~Madeline :D **

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_**'Mom what's wrong?" Danielle asked. Sam smiled sadly at her.**_

_**"I made a mistake." She said. Danielle frowned.**_

_**"Is it about Danny?" She asked. Sam nodded and looked the other way**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"So what do we do? Should we get married or something?" Danny asked. Sam's eyes widened.<strong>_

_**"No!" She said, "I mean, no, I don't want our child to know their parents only got married for them and not out of love." She said. Danny nodded.**_

_**'You're really brave Sam." Danny said licking his ice cream cone. Sam smiled and took a small lick out of hers.**_

_**"How?" She asked**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time Skip four weeks pregnant~<strong>_

_**Sam smiled as she smoothed back Danny's hair while he slept. He always did seem so calm and beautiful when he was dreaming. Danny smiled as he felt her smooth caresses on his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.**_

_**"Goodmorning sunshine." He said lightly kissing her nose. Sam smiled and got a good stretch in the bed.**_

_**"I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to hit the bathroom." She replied. Danny snickered.**_

_**"Such an attractive thing to say." He replied as she put on a robe. Sam smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall. She froze when she saw a figure standing there.**_

_**"Skulker?" She said. Skulker smiled and pointed an ecto gun at her.**_

_**"Hello my prize." He said as he shot at her.**_

**Snap peas in a pod! How was that!? Please review and let me know! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait...this one was kind of a doozy...plus my partner wanted to write this one..and well...it might get a little awkward...**

**Chapter 8: Discovering Things**

Sam raced upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed in a crying wreck. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from coming down. Danny had been really hard on her, harder than she thought he would be. She didn't-hadn't-expected him to react the way he did. It was demeaning, immoral, and awful.

She buried her face into her red pillow and sob; he had publicly denounced her in a manner that people would get the wrong idea of her. He thought she had done it at his own expense, but he was wrong. She did it because she loved him and knew that there would never be another opportunity such as that one. She had done it out of love and for her sake.

But, deep inside of her, part of her regretted it, part of her regretted having sex with her friend. Part of her hated becoming pregnant, part of her wanted to destroy this living thing inside of her and make everything go back to the way it used to be. Part of her wished that this was all some nightmare…but every time she woke up in the morning…she knew it wasn't. She let out a strangled sob and gripped her pillow tighter. She curled up into a ball and looked down at her bloated stomach. Part of her hated this child. She slowly placed her hand on her stomach and frowned, _why did I ever think you would be a good thing_? She wondered. She was waiting for a response, a noise, anything…but she only got silence. Sniffling, she removed her hand and sighed, she couldn't hate her unborn kid…they didn't deserve it, they did nothing wrong.

With a sigh she sat up and rubbed her red puffy eyes, a sudden voice next to her made her jump.

"Mom what's wrong?" Danielle asked. Sam looked to her right to see Danielle gazing up at her with dull blue eyes. Sam smiled sadly at her.

"I made a mistake." She said. Danielle frowned. She looked at her mother and saw hurt in her eyes.

"Is it about Danny?" She asked. Sam nodded and looked the other way.

"Yeah it is…" She said and felt the lump rising once more. Danielle enveloped her mother in a hug.

"What happened?" She asked. Sam let out a shaky breath.

"He knows Danielle…Danny knows and he is pissed. He came up to me in school and he called me out." She said hugging her tightly. Danielle frowned. She knew Danny would be angry, but she never thought he would do something like that. "He left me Danielle…he just left…gosh he hates me, I just know it." She said. Danielle gazed up at her mother.

"He doesn't hate you." She said but Sam wouldn't listen.

"Yes he does, he said he couldn't look at me. He thought I did this for kicks, he thought I was just using him…doesn't he care at all?" Sam wondered as she let herself go and let the tears fall. Danielle's eye flashed green with fury. Danny had no right to think that of her. Sam was-and is- his best friend, he should know her better than anyone.

"Mom, I'm sure it was just the anger and betrayal talking. Danny would never say such things." The smaller of the two tried to reason.

"Danielle you should've been there…if looks could kill I would be lying in a casket right now." She said laughing bitterly, "Geez…I wonder what he's thinking." She said flopping back down on the bed. Danielle looked at her mother with sympathy, but before she could speak a different voice spoke up.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Danny said landing softly on his friend's floor. Sam's eyes widened and she froze. Danielle's eye flashed green once more and she stood in front of her mother protectively. Danny noticed her and smiled for a brief moment before letting it disappear, "Hey Danielle." He said. But Danielle didn't respond, instead she flew to him and kicked him hard in the gut causing him to fly into the wall.

Danny held his stomach as he got up and winced, "Nice to see you too…" He groaned out in pain. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here, especially after what _you_ did." She huffed. Danny visibly winced.

"That's actually why I'm here…I came to apologize to Sam." He said. Sam blinked but didn't dare face him. "Can I talk to her alone?" He asked. Danielle pursed her lips.

"That depends, are you actually here to _talk_?" She asked. Danny looked away; he knew she was referring to him chewing her out earlier.

"Yes, I am." He said. Danielle nodded and walked to the door.

"Fine, but I'm going to be right outside the door, so don't think you can go yelling at her _again_." She said and opened the door to exit. Sam watched as she closed the door, before standing up and facing her so-called friend.

Danny stared at his friend, he was feeling rather guilty, but that guilt doubled over when he saw her breathing hard and her eyes watering. Sam looked at him with sad eyes that held pain and anger. He barely said a word before she crashed down and cried. He ran up to her.

"Oh, geez, Sam I'm so sorry!" He said as he barely caught his friend before she fell to the ground. Sam didn't respond, "Please don't cry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to chew you out." He said hugging her tightly. Sam didn't fight; she only wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"I'm sorry." She whispered over and over again. Danny's heart weighed down with pain at the pleading in her voice.

"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for." He said as he gently cupped her face and wiped away her tears. Sam sniffled but didn't budge. "Look, I'm the one who should be sorry and I am…it was wrong of me to say those things back there…I feel so stupid now." He said. Sam's right eye twitched and she pushed him away roughly.

"No, you were right to say that! Heck I do cause problems…I ruin everything! You should hate me right now!" She said glaring at him. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"Sam, I can never hate you." He said walking to her.

"Well you should." She spat out, "I deserve the hatred." She said numbly. Danny wrapped her into a hug.

"No you don't." He said as he softly smoothed down her hair, "You don't deserve hatred, or anger, or disappointment." He said comforting her, "If anything I do." He said. She chuckled and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, you do." She said resting her head on his chest. Danny softly smiled and enjoyed this bitter-sweet moment.

"So do you want to get some ice cream?" He asked. She smiled.

"Sure, but you're buying." She said with a grin. Danny chuckled. Sam stepped out of the hug, causing Danny to feel disappointed and…empty? He wondered why he would feel like that. It was just two friends hugging each for comfort…right?

They went to tell Danielle who was still peeved at Danny, but grateful they weren't arguing or on bad terms…as far as she could tell.

To save time Danny flew Sam to the ice cream shop and he transformed behind a dumpster before taking Sam by the hand and walking inside the cool ice cream parlor. After getting their desired flavors they sat at a booth and Danny began the conversation.

"So what do we do now? Should we get married or something?" Danny asked.

"No!" She said, "I mean, no, I don't want our child to know their parents only got married for them and not out of love." She said. Danny nodded. He would want that too, heck marriage is about two parents _loving_ each other. Not for the sake of their child being happy.

'You're really brave Sam." Danny said licking his ice cream cone. Sam smiled and took a small lick out of hers.

"How?" She asked. Danny smiled at her.

"Well for starters, you were going to attempt to raise the kid as your own. If anything that's brave, you would be a single parent, which I heard is hard." He said taking another lick, "Second of all, you actually were going to put off your dreams for me." He said causing her to blush.

"I just…I really care about you Danny. You risk your life out there for everyone and practically have the weight of the world bearing down on your shoulders. I didn't want to burden you more…but I guess you were right…I only screwed up more." She said turning her head away from him. Danny stopped eating his ice cream and felt the guilt rise up again. He reached out for her hand and gently took it.

"Sam…you didn't screw up. I didn't mean to say any of those things about you, they weren't true and they were out of line." He said. Sam looked up at him.

"Danny…what you said really hurt me…more than you will ever know…but if you're willing to help me out with my-_our_-child…then I say, bygones." She said smiling. Danny returned the smile.

"As you wish." He said with a chuckle and resumed eating his ice cream. Sam could smile. _Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything, but everything means nothing…if I ain't got you. _She thought with an inward sigh.

**~Time Skip four weeks pregnant~**

No sooner after the fight, Danny told Sam that they needed to move in together so he could be with her at all times and then they went to another appointment. Doctor Markus smiled as they examined the healthy child.

"Well, your child is officially an embryo. The baby is about one twenty-fifth long." He said writing it down. Sam and Danny were ecstatic.

"So when can we find out the gender?" Danny asked. The doctor chuckled.

"You guys want to know the gender?" He asked before answering the question.

"Yes-no" Danny and Sam said at the same time. The doctor looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Pardon?" He asked with a soft smile. Sam looked at Danny, and he looked back a Sam.

"I don't want to know the gender." Sam argued. Danny frowned.

"Well I do." He said. Sam growled.

"I'm the one carrying the child so I say no." She replied. Danny rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_." Danny huffed. Sam smiled. The doctor merely laughed.

"You can find out the baby's gender when Sam hits her second trimester." He said with a soft chuckle. After the appointment Danny didn't press the matters on the whole gender thing…but he felt a little hurt.

After another week or so, they finally moved into their own home. It had four bedrooms three full bathrooms, and two half baths.

"Ok, go ahead and check out your room Danielle." Danny said as he held the door opened. Danielle's face lit up and she rushed into the house and up the stairs. The house inside was beautiful and the furniture was already placed in it. It was all brand new courtesy of Sam's beloved parents. The house was purchased by Danny's parents and they did a pretty good job at it too. Sam hugged Danny and went into the room they would be sharing. But Sam questioned if she and Danny were a couple…or still friends. Little did she know that Danny was wondering the same thing as her…

Soon about two weeks later Sam was starting to feel weird. She would find herself staring at Danny as he slept next to her in bed and often fantasize of him touching her again. Not only that, she thought about that to all the boys in school she saw, but it was mainly Danny. She blushed as those thoughts popped up into her head. _Stupid hormones_ she thought bitterly as she laid facing Danny in bed and turned the other way. But she couldn't deny it. She was so stressed out and her feelings for her best friend weren't helping…especially when he was lying right next to her. She had called Valerie the next day about her problem.

"I don't know what to do Val! It's driving me nuts! I just constantly want to feel him again." She said talking through the phone. Val sighed on the other side, but low enough to where Sam couldn't here.

"Then talk to him about it Sam. Danny's a reasonable person. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She explained. Sam groaned.

"But what if he _does_? What if this is the breaking point, what if this is his limit?" She asked. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Sam, Danny will understand." She tried to explain. But Sam simply flopped down on her bed with a loud moan of annoyance.

**With Danny**

"Tucker I am losing my mind!" Danny said as he sat across from his friend in the orange booth of the Nasty Burger. Tucker put down his PDA and looked at him.

"What's wrong dude?" He asked as he took a sip from his soda. Danny put his head in his hands and sighed.

"It's Sam…ever since we moved in together…I can't stop thinking about her." He said risking a glance up at his friend. Tucker's mouth was gaped open and he looked at his friend with shock.

"T-thinking of her how? In a good or _bad_ way?" He asked. Danny sighed and put his arms down.

"The _bad_ way…" He muttered while blushing. Tucker bursted out laughing

**With Sam**

"Valerie, it's _not_ funny." Sam growled. Valerie continued her laughter.

"Sorry Sam, but it kind of is…I mean if you _want_ Danny then make a move. Tell him that you need him for…_that_ kind of release." She explained causing her friend to blush madly.

"It's not that simple…" She said.

"Why?" Valerie asked.

**With Danny**

"Danielle sort of lives with us now…so even if I did tell her…we wouldn't be able to do anything…she might walk in on us doing _it_." He said making Tucker cackle with laughter.

"Dude, she can stay with Val. I'd let her stay with me…but I'm a guy…and well, it would be kind of awkward." He said. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you even _love_ Sam?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his black unruly hair.

"Yes…I do." He said looking down. But he didn't see Tucker's eyes light up with a strange amount of joy. _Guess I win the bet_ Tucker thought with a smirk.

**With Sam**

"I guess that could work…so I'll send Danielle over to your house and you guys can have a sleepover party or something. But make sure she is in bed by ten." Sam said. Valerie chuckled.

"Will do. I'll be there in five." Valerie said before hanging up. Sam sighed and threw her phone on the bed. She looked out the window and ran a hand through her hair. She was going to get Danny to do something with her, if it was the last thing on earth. And with that she got up to get Danielle ready.

Danny left the Nasty and walked to his and Sam's home. He was nervous and antsy…would if Sam denied him? What she laughed at him? He bit back the nervousness that started to creep up his spine. Upon arrival he noticed Danielle was leaving the house with Valerie.

"Hey Danny." Val said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going Danielle?" He asked. Danielle smiled brightly.

"Mom said I can have a sleepover with Val." She said excitedly. Danny smiled, but it was for another reason.

"Awesome, make sure you go to bed at the right time." Danny said hugging his daughter. Danielle smiled.

"Will do dad." She said before grabbing Valerie's hand.

"Have fun!" Val said making Danny question the tone of her voice. Shrugging it off, he entered the house. It was six-thirty and he and Sam had the whole house to themselves…unless she was going somewhere tonight.

"Danny?" Sam's voice called out. Danny's heart skipped two beats.

"Y-yeah?" He said mentally scolding himself for stuttering.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked coming out of their room. Danny stared at her and nodded. Sam smiled…but it was an uneasy one. She entered the bedroom she and Danny shared and sat on the bed. Danny stood across from her.

"What's up?" He asked casually. _Nice going Fenton_, his mind said. _Shut. Up_ he said.

"Danny…I…" Sam said, but she was choking on her words, Danny stared at her, "I-I…you know what screw it." She said and she got up and looked at him. Without another she grabbed his face and pulled him into a rough passionate kiss. Danny was shocked for a second, but soon he melted in the heated kiss. They pulled back and Sam looked at him. "Danny, I _need_ you." She said with a hint of a pleading in her voice and those were the words Danny needed to hear. And before she knew it they were on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam woke up earlier than Danny and recalled last night's events. She worried over what this made them now…they had done it, <em>twice<em>! But still Sam smiled as she smoothed back Danny's hair while he slept. He always did seem so calm and beautiful when he was dreaming. Danny smiled as he felt her smooth caresses on his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning sunshine." He said lightly kissing her nose. Sam smiled and got a good stretch in the bed. She didn't bother to dwell on the matter earlier.

"How do you feel?" He asked as she scooted closer to him.

"I feel wonderful." She said snuggling closer to her, but she felt the morning sickness come.

"That's good." He said as he gently rubbed circles on her back. Sam smiled but then scooted away as she felt herself become sicker.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to hit the bathroom." She replied. Danny snickered.

"Such an attractive thing to say." He replied as she put on a robe. Sam smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall. She froze when she saw a figure standing there.

"Skulker?" She said. Skulker smiled and pointed an ecto gun at her.

"Hello my prize." He said as he shot at her. She let out a scream and froze. But she didn't feel anything. She looked up to see a bewildered Skulker and then looked back to the beam had gone through her without leaving a mark. Then without another thought she called for her beloved.

"Danny!" She cried.

Danny was getting dressed when he heard Sam's scream, he had his pants and boxers on and he threw on his shirt and ran out. He saw Skulker there with an ecto gun and barely missed getting hit by a blast from it. He looked at Sam who was running to him. He changed into ghost mode and shot a beam at the ghost and grabbed Sam. He carried her out of the home only to be followed by Skulker.

"Come back here with my prize!" He shouted and he shot a net. The net caught Danny and Sam and quickly brought them down to the ground. Danny flipped over so that he would be on the bottom and Sam would be on the top. They hit the ground with a hard impact and both groaned. "I've got you know whelp _and_ your little girlfriend." He said. But was shot by another beam. They looked up to see Valerie and Danielle. Danny smiled, but a whimper of pain from Sam made him look at them with alarm.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked. Sam looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I-I don't know." She said, and it was true. She didn't know the heck just happened. How could a gun blast go right through her?

**Stupid partner...*blushes* geez I am so sorry for that guys...and talk about a super duper long chapter huh? Hehehe, that's what happens when my partner in crime writes. Oh well, so what do you think is going to happen? What's up with Sam? Do you think she is doing ok? Talk about a page turner huh? **

**Sorry for the implied...you know what...but hey, it's what happens when you are pregnant you got all these raging hormones, so if you don't like then...sorry, but this is a story about a pregnant chick...so any ways, what is the gender going to be? YOu guys decide!**

**PM me for a girl, review for a boy! Haha or both ways will work for those who are guests. For guests you can type it in the reviews. Also you can use my poll! I have a poll!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Opinions? Please type it all in the review box!**

**Also, any questions you want to ask me personally, just PM me!**

**Thanks for reading this guys!**

**~Madeline =)**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_**"Danny, something weird happened." Sam started, Danny looked at her as she laid in the hospital bed, "The blast...it went straight through me." She said. Danny's eyes widened.**_

_**"What do you mean straight through you?" He asked. Sam looked at him.**_

_**"I mean straight through...almost as if I was...intangible." She said. Danny didn't speak.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You were right...the girl...she is gaining the abilities." Skulker said. Vlad smiled a toothy grin.<strong>_

_**"So...the child is already producing powers." Vlad said, "Not only that, it seems to affect the mother too." He said. Dan snorted.**_

_**"Gee, when did you figure that out?" He said sarcastically. Vlad winced. Dan may have been evil, but he still had some of Danny's attitude in him.**_

_**"It's time to pay a little visit to the mother of my child." Vlad said. Dan rolled his eyes, but he could feel a slight tug of...jealousy? His eyes widened. He couldn't be feeling jealous...could he?**_

_**"Technically it is my kid." Dan said, "So I'm going to pay Sam a visit." He said disappearing before Vlad could argue.**_

_**"Blast the boy...at least he can be another useful pawn in my plan." Vlad said sneering.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ms. Manson...we have some minor concerns about your child." Doctor Markus said. Sam's eyes widened in alarm.<strong>_

_**"What kind? Are they bad? Am I going to lose my child?" She asked. Doctor Markus held up his hands to calm her down.**_

_**"Relax, the baby is fine...it's just...we found some traces of ectoplasm in it." He said. Sam froze and stared at the doctor. She couldn't believe it...her child was going to be...but she didn't finish that thought as her world became dark and she awoke to find the hospital void of life and a dark chuckle echoing throughout the empty halls. She turned around to find a small child in front of her. One that had white hair and bright baby blue eyes.**_

**So here's the preview, let me know what gender you want the child to be! Vote on the Poll, or PM me or review! Thanks guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But I hope this fixes everything! Get ready to know the child's gender! :D :D **

**Chapter 9: The "****_Special"_**** Visit**

Danny gently got up with Sam in his hands. He looked around making sure it was safe. Danielle flew towards them.

"Mom!" She cried as she raced towards them. Danny looked up and waved a hand. Sam weakly smiled, but suddenly felt very dizzy.

"D-Danny?" She said. Danny looked down at her as soon as he heard the tone of her voice. She sounded like she was drunk and it did not look good.

"Sam?" He said as he stared at her, he noticed her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed to get woozy. "Sam?!" He said with more urgency than before. Sam looked up before closing her eyes. Danielle looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Dad? Is she ok?" She asked. Just then a crash in the distance made them look up, "I'll handle this, and you go take mom to the hospital." She said as she flew off. Danny stared after her before flying off to the hospital. Upon arriving he changed into Fenton and entered the building. He was greeted by the nurse.

"What happened?" She asked her eyes were wide with concern.

"I-I don't know, we were getting out of house due to an attack, but then she just…fainted." He said as he looked at her, "Is she ok?" The nurse felt Sam's hand and let out a sigh.

"She's fine, but we're gonna have to make sure the child is too." She said. Danny nodded and watched as the placed her on the hospital gurney and took her to a room.

He paced the floor with anticipation before the nurse called him.

"Well?" He asked looking at her.

"The baby's fine and she would like to see you." She said smiling. He exhaled slowly and nodded. The nurse led him to her room and walked away. Danny opened the door and smiled as he saw Sam sitting up.

"Hey Sam." He said walking to her. Sam looked up at him and smiled but it quickly fell. She let out a sigh and looked down at the bed. She turned to him and her eyes shined with tears. Danny walked up to her and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Sam? What's wrong?" He asked. Sam took in a deep and laid back on the bed.

"Danny, something weird happened." Sam started, Danny looked at her as she lay in the hospital bed, and "The blast...it went straight through me." She said. Danny's eyes widened.

"What do you mean straight through you?" He asked. Sam looked at him.

"I mean straight through...almost as if I was...intangible." She said. Danny didn't speak. She waited patiently before he spoke.

"Y-you don't think…?" He started trailing off. Sam sighed.

"I don't know…I mean it makes logical sense." She said. Danny ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"W-we can't be sure yet…I mean Skulker could have missed." Danny said. Sam folded her arms.

"Right, because it is very _likely_ that a ghost hunter will miss." She said. Danny exhaled sharply.

"You make a good point." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So…what's going to happen if the baby does have _ghost powers_?" Sam asked. Danny sighed.

"Honestly, I have no idea…I mean how will this affect _you_ since you are carrying the child?" He asked. Sam pursed her lips.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." She said. Danny nodded.

"Guess so…" He responded.

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

Skulker smiled as he managed to distract those girls. He entered the Fenton ghost portal and flew straight to Vlad's mansion. Upon entering he saw Vlad working on something and Dan was thinking deeply about something. Skulker cleared his throat causing Vlad and Dan to jump out of their thoughts.

"Doh! Skulker what have I told you about sneaking up like that?" Vlad asked. Skulker smiled nervously and opened his mouth to speak.

"You were right...the girl...she is gaining the abilities." Skulker said. Vlad smiled a toothy grin and Dan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So...the child is already producing powers." Vlad said, "Not only that, it seems to affect the mother too." He said. Dan snorted.

"Gee, when did you figure that out?" He said sarcastically. Vlad winced. Dan may have been evil, but he still had some of Danny's attitude in him. Skulker smiled and handed Vlad a small pouch.

"Here's the DNA sample you needed." He said before flying off. Dan looked down at the DNA.

"What's that for?" He asked. Vlad only smiled before changing the subject.

"Do you know what time it is Dan?" He asked. Dan raised his eyebrow again.

"Adventure time?" He asked **(A/N: *Derp* XD had to be done) **Vlad looked at Dan with a look that could scare a shark. Dan merely chuckled. With a roll of his eyes Vlad corrected him.

"_No. _It's time to pay a little visit to the mother of my child." Vlad said. Dan rolled his eyes, but he could feel a slight tug of...jealousy? His eyes widened. He couldn't be feeling jealous...could he?

"Technically it is my kid." Dan said without thinking, "So _I'm_ going to pay Sam a visit." He said disappearing before Vlad could argue.

"Blast the boy...at least he can be another useful pawn in my plan." Vlad said sneering. He looked at the small shot in his hand. He opened the container of DNA and mixed it with a different kind. He smiled is satisfaction as the two DNA's mixed and turned the vibrant red blood into a sickly kind of green. This time he wasn't going to lose. _This_ time he would finally have that blasted halfa gone…for good.

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

Danny left as soon as Sam said she was hungry. He needed to go get Danielle from Valerie's anyways so he decided to do both. He told the nurse and she nodded. Doctor Markus entered Sam's room with a wary look on his face. Sam noticed it and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked with worry. Doctor Markus sighed.

"Ms. Manson...we have some minor concerns about your child." Doctor Markus said. Sam's eyes widened in alarm.

"What kind? Are they bad? Am I going to lose my child?" She asked. Doctor Markus held up his hands to calm her down.

"Relax, the baby is fine...it's just...we found some traces of ectoplasm in it." He said. Sam froze and stared at the doctor. She couldn't believe it...her child was going to be...but she didn't finish that thought as her world became dark and she awoke to find the hospital void of life and a dark chuckle echoing throughout the empty halls. She turned around to find a small child in front of her, one that had white hair and bright baby blue eyes. The child didn't move. They only stared at her with curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" The small child asked. Sam blinked.

"I-I don't know." She replied. The child nodded.

"Daddy said he was the only one able to come here…he said that you didn't know how." The child spoke softly. Sam knelt down to their size and they took a step back in fear.

"Hey, it's ok…I won't hurt you." Sam said holding out her hand. The child looked at it and with a hesitant movement; they picked up their arm and slowly placed their hand in hers. Sam smiled. "See? That wasn't so…hey what the heck?" She said as the hospital suddenly disappeared and she was in a different place.

"Daddy's home!" The child cried happily and ran off. Sam chased the small child.

"Wait!" She said as she ran. She tripped and fell down a small staircase. She covered her stomach protectively and groaned as she hit the ground on her back, "Ouch." She said as she stood up. She checked for any marks or bruises and sighed with relief to see that nothing broke. She looked up and saw that she was in front of two doors. She could hear faint voices and she could recognize the child's voice.

"She's here! She's here!" They said excitedly.

"She is?" A male asked. The child giggled.

"Yeah, I got to hold her hand!" They replied excitedly. The male chuckled.

"Well then, come on in _Sammy_." A cold voice said. The small child let out a cry that Sam mistook as pain and broke the doors open. Except, to her surprise the child was screaming in joy as the man started tickling them.

She gasped at who it was. It couldn't be…it wasn't possible, her mind said.

"Dan?" She called out. The man stopped tickling the small child and stood up; he held the kid in his arms and smiled brightly.

"Hello _Samantha_." He said. Sam stared in horror. She couldn't believe.

"Put the kid down, _now_." She said. The child looked at her.

"Why? Don't you want daddy to hold me?" The child asked. Sam paled.

"You sick son of a-!" She began but Dan silenced her.

"Not in front our kid Sam." He said smirking. Sam was speechless, _our _kid? _Did that mean…?_

"Our kid? Then that means…" She said trailing off. Dan laughed.

"Yes Sam, let me introduce you to our little…."

**OHHH! Am I mean or what? Hahaha He was so close to saying it! ****_So close!_**** Ah well, better luck next time!**

**So what do you think is going to happen? Do you think something bad is going to happen to the child? What about the strange kid? What gender are they?! Tell meh!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Opinions? Please type them in the review box!**

**Thanks!**

**~Madeline =)**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_**"Mr. Fenton the child could bring Sam's death! If the ectoplasm we found in the baby's blood is really ghost blood, then it could kill Sam at birth." Doctor Markus said. Danny gulped. This was not good. **_

_**"What if we could supply blood there for the birth?" He asked. Doctor Markus sighed.**_

_**"We'd need both types of blood." He said. Danny gulped. This was definitely **_**not****_ good._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"H-how could this be possible? Danny is the father not you!" Sam said. Dan chuckled.<em>**

**_"You don't get it do you? As soon as our child is born I am taking you and the kid with me. Our child needs a strong adult not some weak pathetic halfa." He spat. Sam glowered at him._**

**_"I won't let it happen Dan. If you think you can just come and steal my-!" She began but Dan was suddenly kissing her before she could finish. She pushed him away roughly and he smiled._**

**_"When our child is born, you two will be _****mine****_." He said, "See you later Sam." He said then he snapped his fingers. Sam gasped as she awoke in the hospital bed._**

**_"Sam?!" Danny said as she gasped for air._**

**_"Danny?" She said. He nodded and brought her into a bone crushing hug, "Danny...I saw our child." She said. Danny nearly fainted when he heard those words._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"So let me get this straight, you want me to forbid the ghosts from killing the brat's child?" Walker asked. Vlad smiled.<em>**

**_"Yes, that child is going to be mine and if I see so much as a bruise on Samantha, let's just say that you could kiss living forever goodbye." Vlad said chuckling. Walker paled a bit before clearing his throat._**

**_"I'll have the papers done by tonight." He said._**

**_"Excellent." Vlad said before disappearing._**

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Looks like trouble is a brewing! That do you think is going to happen! Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: OMG! I SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER! I hope this chapter amends for what I have done, I've just been so busy and it's been so tiring lately. Ugh, I have finals and exams...studying for school stinks. *sigh* then there's the business for looking for a job . pray that I can find one. But any who, let's move onto to the story huh?**

**Chapter 10: Problems Arise**

* * *

><p>Danny sat in the chair across from Sam's bed and sighed. He was a father…<em>he<em> was going to be a _father_. He put his head in his hands and let out a deep breath. The idea of knowing that, it scared him. Would he be a good father? Would his child love him? What about his ghost powers? Would the child be born with that too?

All the questions spun around in his head making him frustrated and worried. Just then Dr. Markus came in.

"Mr. Fenton?" He asked. Danny looked up startled.

"Yeah?" He asked. Doctor Markus sighed.

"We have a problem." He said. Danny stood up.

"What's wrong? Is the baby hurt?" Danny questioned. The doctor held his hand up as if silencing him.

"Mr. Fenton, we found unique traces of ectoplasm in your wife's-!"

"Girl friend, she's my _girl_ friend." Danny corrected. The doctor nodded.

"As I was saying, we found unique traces of ectoplasm in your _girl _friend's blood stream." He said. Danny gulped.

"So she has ghost blood in her?" He asked looking away. If that was true…then perhaps the baby might just…

"It is very likely." He explained.

"So is this bad?" Danny asked paling a little.

"Mr. Fenton the child could bring Sam's death! If the ectoplasm we found in the baby's blood is really ghost blood, then it could kill Sam at birth." Doctor Markus said. Danny gulped. This was not good.

"It could _kill_ her?" Danny asked falling back into his seat. Markus nodded.

"What if we could supply blood there for the birth?" He asked. Doctor Markus sighed.

"We'd need both types of blood." He said. Danny gulped. This was definitely not good.

"So…if we got both types of blood would she be able to live?" He asked. Markus nodded.

"Yes, I suppose, but then again, where we would we even get that kind of blood?" He asked. Danny swallowed thickly.

"What if…what if a person had half of each blood?" He asked. Doctor Markus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Danny shifted in his chair awkwardly.

"Well, let's say someone had both types of blood in them, half human blood and the other half ectoplasm." He said. Doctor Markus spoke up.

"Mr. Fenton I am not sure-," He started.

"I mean would that work? Would that be enough blood to keep Sam alive?" He asked. Doctor Markus furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought.

"I-I suppose Mr. Fenton, but what are you inquiring? Are you saying that there might be someone with both types of blood? And if there is we would have to test it to make sure that both mother and child could be able to survive it." He said. Danny gazed up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He question.

"Well," Doctor Markus said with a sigh, "there could be a possible side effect of merging the two bloods together, either mother or child could die, or both could live but walk away with some sort of defect." He said. Danny stared at him.

"What kind of defect?" He asked. Doctor Markus shrugged.

"Who knows, the mother or child might just walk away half ghost, or they could be completely normal and fine." He said. Danny exhaled deeply.

"So…is it worth the risk of giving her both blood types?" Danny asked looking at him. Doctor Markus looked at him and then at Sam.

"If you really love her Danny, you would take that chance." He said simply and then without another word, he left leaving Danny to tend to his thoughts.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Son?" Sam said holding back tears. She looked at the small boy that had snowy white hair and baby blue eyes.

"Yes, and let's not forget our daughter." Dan said smiling deviously. Sam's breath almost stopped. Dan moved his cape towards him and smirked as Sam's eyes wondered to the little girl. She had ghostly green eyes and jet black hair. Sam stared at the two children.

"Why…why do they-?" She began.

"Why do they have similarities to Danny's ghost half?" He finished for her, "Well isn't it obvious? Danny is _half_ ghost; it's only natural that the ectoplasm in his ghost genes would affect our children." Dan finished. The two kids smiled and ran to Sam, who in turn didn't hesitate to pull them into her arms.

What Dan just said clicked in her head and she scowled at him, _how dare he call them **our** children_, she thought angrily. She stood up and held the two kids close to her.

"H-how could this be possible? Danny is the father not you!" Sam said. Dan chuckled.

"You don't get it do you? As soon as our children are born I am taking you and the kids with me. Our kids needs a strong adult not some weak pathetic halfa." He spat. Sam glowered at him. The children looked at each other in utter confusion. Sam stepped away from them and walked up to Dan.

"I won't let that happen Dan. If you think you can just come and steal my-!" She began but Dan was suddenly kissing her before she could finish. She pushed him away roughly and he smiled. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in disgust.

"When our child is born, you two will be mine." He said, "See you later Sam." He said, she was about to say something to him but before she could he snapped his fingers. Sam gasped as she awoke in the hospital bed.

"Sam?!" Danny said as she gasped for air. He jumped out of his chair and ran to her.

"Danny?" She said. He nodded and brought her into a bone crushing hug, "Danny...I saw our children." She said. Danny nearly fainted when he heard those words.

"Y-you saw them?" He deadpanned, "Wait…children? As in _plural_?" He asked. Sam nodded. Danny ran a hand through his hair…this might be difficult then.

"But that's not all…I saw Dan." She finished. Danny's eyes darkened.

"Dan? But how could you have seen him? He's stuck in the thermos." Danny said. Sam sighed.

"I saw him Danny…and he threatened to take my children!" She said. Danny pulled her into a hug.

"I won't let him Sam. Anything else he said?" Danny asked.

"No…he just said he was going to take them…What if he does Danny?" She asked. Danny stared into her eyes.

"He won't." He said.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Vlad chuckled as he flew through the ghost zone. So far his plan was going according to plan. With Dan as his new pawn, he knew it was flawless. But he just had to do one thing. He smiled as he approached his destination that looked like a jail.

"I want to talk to Walker." He said as one of the guards came to him.

"Let him pass." One of them said. The other nodded. Vlad smiled and flew in.

"Plasmius, what are you doing here?" Walker asked. Vlad smirked.

"I take it that you know of the new heirs in line for the throne?" He said. Walker grimaced.

"Yes, I've heard. And I can't say that I'm too happy about it." He replied. Vlad sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, well I need you to make sure that Phantom's kids aren't in any harm." He said.

"Wait, why?" Walker asked.

"Because I want the children to be healthy." Vlad said.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to forbid the ghosts from killing the brat's child?" Walker asked. Vlad smiled.

"You mean children. That _"brat"_ is going to have twins." Vlad said correcting the white ghost. Walker stared at him, "And yes, that child is going to be mine and if I see so much as a bruise on Samantha, let's just say that you could kiss living forever goodbye." Vlad said chuckling. Walker paled a bit before clearing his throat.

"Yes well at the latest the papers can be done next week." Walker said. Vlad frowned.

"I need the papers done today, if not then I'll set every crook in here free and make sure that you can't ever find them!" Vlad said growling. Walker sighed.

"I'll have the papers done by tonight." He said.

"Excellent." Vlad said before disappearing.

His plan was coming along perfectly, absolutely perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, looks like we've got some drama building up. And yes, I made them twins. The reason being is because I was originally going to have a boy because the majority wanted a boy, but then I had Dr. Pepper and Ice cream...which we all know is very dangerous for me and well, I have a whole new idea for this story. Haha well at least the plot, the story is going to stay the same because I really don't want to re-write all the chapters, so blah.<strong>

**Anyone don't like it? I'm sorry if you don't, but let's hope that you do end up liking it :D**

**Sorry if there are any grammar errors or spelling mistakes! I don't usually have enough time to proof read over my stories! **

**So yeah, that's all I got to say. Please review!**

**~Madeline =)**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_"I'm going to die?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head._

_"No...not unless I give you my blood, but then there's also a risk of you getting ghost powers, and since we are having twins...I'm not exactly sure on how much blood you are going to need." He said. Sam looked down at her hands._

_"Well...do you think we could also use Danielle's blood?" She asked. Danny shrugged._

_"I'm not sure...she was made with my blood and she is a halfa, but she was cloned...I'm not sure it will work." Danny said. Sam sighed and flopped down on her bed._

_"Great." She said._

* * *

><p><em>"Surely there's a wish you want to make." Desiree said smiling at Sam. Sam froze. A wish? Did she have a wish to spare? She shook her head.<em>

_"No...not really." She said. She looked around, where was Danny?_

_"Oh surely there, perhaps you wish to live during the birth, or to make it to college...or perhaps even wish to go back in time and make it so you never were pregnant?" Desiree asked. Sam looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. Desiree knew she caught her attention._

_"I can change this?" Sam asked. Desiree nodded._

_"Yes, but for a small price." She said. Sam looked at her._

_"What?" She asked. Desiree's friendly smile turned devious. Sam shuddered._

* * *

><p><em>"Isn't this what you wanted Sam?" Danny asked, "Wasn't this your wish to not be pregnant?" Sam looked around and gulped. No...this wasn't supposed to happen. She grabbed the sides of her head with her hand.<em>

_"No! This isn't real! This is only a dream!" She shouted. It had to be, this had to be a nightmare, one in which she would wake up from and she would have two glorious children inside her, a loving friend who stuck by her side, and a wonderful life._

_"This is your life Sam! You made this choice! You did!" Tucker said. She looked around the party that seemed so elegant and charming. Danny walked up to her, his blues seemed almost cold._

_"Come on Sam, this is what you wanted, now you can have your dream." He said. Sam looked up at him through tearful eyes._

_"No Danny...this is my nightmare." She said and she ran out leaving those fake illusions of her friends behind._

* * *

><p><em>"Danny, Sam isn't the mother of your kid. I am." Jenny said. Danny shook his head.<em>

_"No, your lying." He said. Jenny sighed sadly._

_"I wish I was, but I was the one who had sex with you. Don't you remember?" She asked. Danny shook his head. The room was starting to spin._

_"No Jenny, I'm sorry but I trust Sam more than you." He said. Jenny glared at him._

_"I'm telling you the truth!" She said as Danny ran off. He had to find Sam, but she's been missing for two days! _Where are you Sam? _He wondered as he ran. _

**Uh-oh...looks like we have some trouble up ahead...*blows raspberry* well until next time guys! Laterz!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Keeping A Little Secret**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I finally got to updating this, high school is a real pain! Thankfully Easter break is here, so I'll be updating my stories. Yay! So without further ado, here's comes a new chapter! Fair warning, it is looooong!**

**Chapter 11: Time Warps and New Secrets? Will the agony ever end?**

The silence between Sam and Danny was unsettling. Danny was trying to figure out a way to break his new knowledge to her, while Sam herself was trying to figure out her relationship with Danny. Were they a couple now? He did do the deed with me twice…so what does that make us? She wondered.

A sudden cough from Danny made her look at him.

"Danny, are you ok?" She asked. He snapped his head up at her.

"What?" He deadpanned. Sam frowned.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet…I was just wondering if everything was alright." She said. Danny exhaled.

"Oh…" He said softly, "well, actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about." He said grimacing.

"What is it?" Sam asked walking over to him. He seemed to tense a bit at the close contact but he held himself steady.

"Well…while at the hospital your doctor decided to shed some new light about your birth." He said watching as Sam's face went from worried to shock.

"What was it?" She asked. Danny sighed and looked away. Without looking at Sam he told her everything the doctor had said.

"I'm going to die?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head. He wouldn't let her die, that he knew for sure. He would give up all his blood and his life for her own.

"No...Not unless I give you my blood, but then there's also a risk of you getting ghost powers, and since we are having twins...I'm not exactly sure on how much blood you are going to need." He said. Sam looked down at her hands. Danny knew that would be a major set-back.

"Well...do you think we could also use Danielle's blood?" She asked. Danny shrugged. Could they? Danielle did have his genes, and she was half ghost…so she had a mixture of both bloods.

"I'm not sure...she was made with my blood and she is a halfa, but she was cloned...I'm not sure it will work." Danny said. Sam sighed and flopped down on her bed.

"Great." She said. Danny got up with a sigh.

"You will live Sam." He said as he left.

"I hope so..."she said, as she stared after him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Twelve weeks total had passed and Sam was now entering the second trimester of her pregnancy. She was starting to show and each day, she seemed to show it even more. Sam was never one to listen to rumors, but she had to admit that sometimes it was quite bothersome and sometimes hurtful.

But she knew that she would have to live through it, she made her bed and now she had to lie in it. She mentally shrugged off the snide remarks from girls and the crude actions from boys.

Though on one peculiar day, she was completely miserable. She didn't know what had made her so depressed, it could have been hormones or anything really. She remembered going to the counselor's to talk about her problems.

The lady was sweet and kind, she listened to Sam and tried to comfort her.

"Well I'm not sure what to say Ms. Manson, I can only hope that you don't take this to heart. Most teens that are about to be mothers end up getting rid of the baby, I don't want the same to happen to you." She said. Sam pursed her lips and nodded.

"I-I can't. I mean I love my child...but I can't help wishing I could sometimes take it back." She explained.

"Sam, I know this is hard for you now, but trust me, when your baby is born you'll forget all of this and in the end, you'll know that it was worth it." She said with a soft smile. Sam nodded and stood up.

Walking out, she found herself thinking...what've she wasn't pregnant? Would she and Danny still be living their own lives? Would any of this change?

As she walked to her locker, she could see something attached to it. She looked around before hesitantly making her way over there. As she approached it, her heart stopped beating and her breathing hitched.

There on the locker, as some cruel joke, was a hanger. Attached to the hanger was note. Sam reached out with a shaky hand and took the note off the hanger.

She opened the note and felt tears leak out of her eyes, they had crossed the line this time. On the note, written in bright red was: "Thought this might come handy. -Danny F."

She tightened her fist hand holding the note so that it was being crumpled. She felt a mixture of hurt, anger, and betrayal. Did Danny put this? Was this her Danny? She tried to shake off the thought, Danny would never do this. He wants the baby, she knows he does.

But as she stared at the hanger and the note she began to doubt herself. Her body shook with untold pain and anger. She crumpled the note in her fist and looked around. Tears were leaking out of her eyes as she found the one person she was looking for. Ripping the hanger off her locker she marched towards.

Danny turned around and smiled at Sam, but it slipped when he saw the tears and anger.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked. He reached towards her but she flinched away.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" She said, "This, is wrong!" She said thrusting the note and hanger to him. Danny stared in puzzlement.

"Huh?" He said. Sam laughed ruefully.

"Wow, that was quite facade Daniel." She said dryly, "I mean really, for a second I actually thought..." Danny blinked.

He looked down at the items in his hands and raised an eyebrow. Sam stared at, expecting him to read the note. He did just that and his face was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Sam...you think I wrote this?" He asked. She nodded, "But I didn't." He said. She scoffed.

"Right, that's why it matches your hand writing perfectly and it's signed with your name." She seethed. He glared at her.

"I didn't write this Sam, and you know it!" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"If you didn't want this from the beginning why did you lie? Why did you lie to my face? Why did you have-!" She stopped herself as she remembered their night of passion. Her throat squeezed shut and she felt a lump form. She gave Danny a hard slap to the face before she stopped off in anger. Danny stared after her. This wasn't him, it couldn't have been him.

Suddenly his ghost sense went off. He looked around and seeing as no one was in the hallway he turned ghost. He flew up into the air and looked around, just as he turned to leave, a giant green hand came down and smacked him into the ground.

"That was too easy!" A female voice said. Danny looked up, his eyes widened.  
>"Desiree?" He said. The ghost smiled at him.<p>

"You are correct! And now that my plan unfolded quite nicely, getting rid of the putrid ghost brat will be a cinch." She said with an evil cackle. Danny gulped, this wasn't good.

But before he could make a small move to attack, Desiree shot an ecto-energy disk at him. Danny fell down to the earth with a groan before changing back to Fenton and going unconscious. Desiree let out a gleeful laugh before going to see a certain someone.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam laid on her bed, how could she have been so stupid? But then again...someone could have framed Danny. He wouldn't do something like that. He's a good person, a hero, he was her friend. She meant the world to him. But then why? Who would do something like that? Who would want her to suffer?

She wiped away her tears and scowled. She wouldn't cry, this is just a stupid misunderstanding. Danny loves her right? He wants to be part of the family too right? She sighed, these were the questions that she wanted to avoid. She felt like hitting herself. She should have denied. She should have tried harder to keep him from finding out. She felt so stupid and crazy.

"You know there are better ways to get rid of your problems." Female voice said. Sam jumped and grabbed the thermos next to her bed.

"Desiree." She said with a glare. The said ghost smiled sweetly.

"Yes it is me." She said. Sam growled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"To grant you a wish." Came the reply. Sam froze.

"I don't have any wishes." She snarled. Desiree smiled at her.

"Surely there's a wish you want to make." Desiree said smiling at Sam. Sam froze. A wish? Did she have a wish to spare? She shook her head.

"No...not really." She said. She looked around, where was Danny? The temptation of making a wish felt nice...she could prevent all this from happening. She make Danny forget that the baby was his. But Desiree had other plans.

"Oh surely there is, perhaps you wish to live during the birth, or to make it to college...or perhaps even wish to go back in time and make it so you never were pregnant?" Desiree asked. Sam looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. Desiree knew she caught her attention.

Her heart seemed to beat fast. She could change this. She could change everything. She could have her life back. She smiled and looked up at the ghost.

"I can change this?" Sam asked. Desiree nodded. She looked down at her stomach...perhaps...she and Danny could try again later...perhaps when they are older and probably married. Her thoughts were interrupted by Desiree.

"Yes, but for a small price." She said. Sam looked at her.

"What?" She asked. Desiree's friendly smile turned devious. Sam shuddered.

"I'll grant the wish, but the choice is yours. The consequences after are not my fault. Do you wish to turn back the clock?" Desiree asked. Sam took in a deep breath. Was all this worth the risk?

"Fine." She said. How bad could it be anyways?

"So you have wished it, and so it shall be." Desiree said. Her lips curled into a smile. Sam stared up in shock before everything faded to black.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Waking up in the middle of class was something Sam did not want to experience again. Her back was sore from leaning in the desk and part of her cheek was red. She sighed as she stared at her reflection. Was she sick? She had gone to sleep early enough to last the day, so why did she fall asleep?

Shaking her head she walked out of the bathroom.

"There's a party this Saturday and everyone is invited!" Paulina said with a smile. Sam blinked. A party? At her house?

"Great, the two idiots should be coming any minute now." She muttered to herself. She walked to her locker and opened it. She almost screamed when she looked into her small mirror and saw a girl standing behind her. The girl had a pale face, tangled black hair, and torn clothing. Next to her, on each side, were two small children clutching her hand. They held the same appearance as the girl.

"Look behind the mirror and see between the lines." The girl said. Sam blinked and turned around.

"What did you-," but the girl was gone, "say..." Sam finished her sentence. She was a little freaked out right now. But the girl's words never left her mind.

"Hey Sam!" Danny called startling her. She jumped and gasped.

"Oh geez, Danny don't scare me like that." She exclaimed. Danny stared at her strangely but shrugged it off.

"Sorry about that, but guess what! Paulina's having a party and everyone is invited so-!" He started but she cut him off.

"Sure Danny, we can go." She said. His face lit up and brought her into a hug.

"You're the best Sam!" Danny exclaimed. Sam smiled.

**oh no! What did Desiree do to Sam? Who was the strange girl and those two children?**

**Ok, so I know the whole preview wasn't in here, but this chapter was getting too long so I'll save the dramatic part for next time. **

**again I apologize!**

**~Madeline**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**So I bet you're wondering what is happening right now, and this might come as a shock to you guys, but as of today I am going to stop updating on my stories.**

**Now, I have a good reason as to why I have stopped and I am going to explain.**

**But first, thank you all for reading my stories. Thank you for reviewing and staying ever faithful to them. I greatly appreciate it. When I first joined, I wasn't sure if anyone would ever read my story. I wasn't sure if I would ever get a single review on any of my stories, and I just want to thank you for being there every step of the way.**

**But there's just a lot of stuff happening right now, and I just can't keep jostling everything. My life is just way out of balance and I can't handle the stress being added on top of it. **

**I would like to keep updating, but it's just so complicated. I have school to handle, family issues, personal issues, my life is falling apart right now and on top of that I just keep getting some very rude PMs from someone telling me to update!**

**I hate to be the Suzy downer right down, but as much as I enjoy writing and updating, I can't. I don't know how long I'll be off and I don't know if I am ever going to be on again. But despite all that, everyone should know that I have a very busy life and that I have other things that are important than to sit at a computer and write all day. As much as I would love doing that, life just doesn't roll that way.**

**I apologize for not finishing up any of my stories, but only time will tell if I am ever going to return to this site. So keep your fingers crossed and pray hard because until my life gets balanced back, I won't be online. **

**I'll probably be reading some of your guys's stories...possibly review on them, but possibly not.**

**I'll be posting this on some of my other stories incase some people don't read this.**

**Hope to hear from you guys the last time. **

**This is Madeline Chavez.77 signing off for (possibly) the very last time.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
